Osmotic Assimilation
by The Flying Engineer
Summary: Born with what was classified as a slow-acting adapting mutation Quirk, Midoriya Izuku learns he has the unique gift of copying the Quirks of those around him- whether he wanted to or not. Cross-posted from Ao3
1. Chapter 1

A ground-shaking rumble filled the concrete halls of the bunker Hisashi Midoriya called his primary base of operations. At 6'2, even with a more lean body type, he cut an impressive figure; with a well tailored suit being his preferred outfit, his presence alone demanded respect.

However, with his gray hair looking like he'd just crawled out of bed, tie horribly tied (it always took him at least three tries), shirt untucked, and sporting mild five o'clock shadow, it was jarring to those that knew him to see him so unkempt. The international crime lord known as All for One's careful facade had fractured, and Kurogiri knew it.

"That no good muscle-brained idiot! How the hell did he even find this base?! My information said I had at _least _three years before he found me! Four, if I played my cards right! Kurogiri, how's young Tomura doing?"

"I have gathered all of his things and he's just in the other room. Do you want me to warp Gigantomachia here? I have his coordinates and am waiting for your orders."

Hisashi finished packing the last of his personal belongings and threw the suitcase at Kurogiri. Thinking for a moment, he shook his head.

"No.I've got a more important job for you. If this goes the way I think it will… Machia's going to be needed elsewhere. Remember these numbers Kurogiri: 35 degrees, 39 minutes, 13 seconds north. 137 degrees, 25 minutes, 49.1 seconds east. Do you have those numbers memorized?"

Kurogiri gave a short bow. "Yes sir, and what do you want me to do with those?"

Sighing, Hisashi started straightening his appearance.

"You, Shigaraki, and Gigantomachia are to convince the people at that location of their own free will, to get far, _far _away from Japan. If I'd had the expected three years, I could have ensured their safety by… silencing those who'd seek to harm them in my absence. But it's too late for that now. The briefcase has a letter that should help."

The narrowing of the yellow lights of his eyes was the only indication of Kurogiri's distaste for the wretches his master had to keep in line.

"Very well, by your command I shall get the young master out of here."

Finally getting his tie properly done and straightened, Hisashi pulled a photo out of his pocket. The wrinkled and worn photo depicted a rarely smiling Hisashi, flanked by a young woman with long green hair cradling a toddler with messy, similarly green curls. He flashed a brief smile at the photo before regarding Kurogiri for what he worried could be the last time.

"You're free to go Kurogiri. Live long, and prosper."

"Sir, that line is older than you are. Is this really the time for jokes?"

Chuckling, Hisashi let the embers build in the back of his throat.

"I always was partial to gallows humor, old friend. Now go, before All Might sees you."

Breathing flames onto the photo, he watched as the last of it disappeared into ashes.

Kurogiri's smoke clad form was, by its nature, ever changing and made the man nearly impossible to read. But as Kurogiri bowed before his master one more time, and turned to complete the assignment given to him, Hisashi could swear for the briefest of moments he could see tears of golden light begin to form in the swirling smoke.

* * *

"So, you're saying he has a hidden quirk?"

Midoriya Inko let out an internal sigh of relief. Though her husband had his secrets, he had let it slip that any of their children would have a high chance of being quirkless. Though hidden quirks weren't uncommon, there were usually small signs of their existence.

"Yes ma'am. We aren't quite sure _what _it is exactly however. The best example we can compare it to is an adaptation quirk. His cells are very adaptable, and seem to react to stimuli,primarily other organic materials. We do know however that it is a mutation class quirk, and not an emitter class quirk."

Petting her son's hair, (so much like his father's), she couldn't help the worried thoughts trailing in the back of her mind. She couldn't be more thankful he'd worn himself out the night before watching the hero news and had fallen asleep while waiting on the results of his quirk assessment.

"Anything else I need to know doctor? My son wore himself out the night before and my husband was wanting to hear the final verdict as soon as he could. He even told me he'd stay up all night in America if he had to."

She gave a soft chuckle thinking of Hisashi pacing back and forth in an American hotel waiting on her call, even if he had important meetings early in the morning.

"No ma'am, that's all we can say for sure right now. I'd suggest bringing him in again next year if nothing obvious shows up, or visit a specialized lab if you want to know more. Quirks like this tend to be very slow acting in their infancy, so we might not see anything for a long while without more extensive testing."

Bowing to the doctor slightly, she picked up Izuku, careful not to wake him up,

"In that case, thank you for putting our worries to rest, and have a good day."

As she got started walking towards the train station, she managed to fish her cell phone out and dial up Hisashi's number. She had received an emergency text message regarding a massive gas plant explosion in the Coruscant District. Normally he picked up the phone before the third ring, but as it hit voicemail she couldn't help the spike of worry that pierced her heart.

"_Its fine Inko, he's all the way in America, you're just worrying over nothing."_

It wasn't until they had gotten home that her worries really made themselves known.

Though the purple smoke steaming off the figure that stood before her might have been eye catching to most, the suit they were wearing was really what held her focus. Her husband only wore the highest quality clothing he could find, and the suit this figure was wearing was the same make and design. The fact that they stood up from the bench he was sitting on the second they saw her didn't help, either.

"Mrs. Midoriya I assume?"

The voice was deep and echoed, even with how quietly he spoke as to not wake her son.

"Yes, I am. Why are you asking? And who are you?"

She had just shifted to holding Izuku in a single arm as she was about to dig for her keys when she heard the words she hadn't wanted to hear for another forty years, and even _then _they would have been too soon.

"My name is Kurogiri. I work with your husband, and there has been a accident," the smoke clad figure solemnly stated.

* * *

Having carefully put Izuku into his bed, Inko headed back to the dining room where she quietly asked the man to take a seat. Grabbing the tissues she knew she would be needing shortly, she took a seat across the table from him.

"Y-you're saying something happened to my husband?"

Kurogiri did his best approximation of a nod, standard for those who didn't know him.

"I am… unsure at the moment, truthfully. How much do you know about your husband's work?"

Dabbing at tears that streamed down her face, Inko did her best to recall what all her husband had let slip in their years together.

"I knew h-he was very secretive about it. I knew h-he h-had a lot of meetings, and that some people didn't like what h-he did."

Kurogiri let out a sigh at that. He couldn't blame his boss for not telling his wife, but this would complicate things… quite a bit.

"Midoriya-san. There's no easy way to say this, but your husband is the kingpin of Japan's criminal underworld."

If she were holding something, she'd surely have dropped it in disbelief.

"H-Hisashi was WHAT?!"

Covering her mouth, she looked at the door to Izuku's room to listen for any noises, and relaxed when there weren't any. Turning back, she glared at Kurogiri with tear filled eyes.

"Now Kurogiri-san, I may be a housewife, but I don't appreciate some stranger coming in and badmouthing my husband and insinuating that he's some sort of criminal psychopath!"

Kurogiri had worried this would happen and carefully, slowly began moving, trying not to scare the poor woman. He dropped a briefcase onto the kitchen table, warping it in from where he had left it at the nearby hideout.

"Hisashi is a well-intentioned man, that I don't dispute you on. But I have known him for over thirty years, and I can guarantee you, he had his hands in many dealings better left unsaid. He wanted me to give this to you."

Opening the case, Inko saw several of Hisashi's personal travel items, but on top of them was an envelope that simply read "I.M". Pulling it out, she broke the seal and withdrew a letter.

_To my Angel, _

_If you are reading this, then I fear the worst has happened for me, to not be telling you this myself. Chances are, you will have been given this letter from a long-time friend of mine named Kurogiri. He may have a young charge with him named Tomura Shigaraki, depending on how much of a hurry he, and by proxy, you must now be in. _

_I'd hoped this wouldn't happen for many, many years, if ever, but I am writing this as a sort of failsafe. The man you know is not fake in the slightest, but many details of my centuries long life have been kept from you, and not without good reasons. I had hoped to keep my work life and home life separate as much as possible, but this if you're reading this letter I have clearly failed, and for that I apologize. _

_I didn't intend to become the crime lord I have become, but as the years wore on, I discovered the best way to combat crime was to be in charge of it. I do not expect you to approve of my methods, but you can't deny the results. Human trafficking is all but non-existent now, but I have… 'associates' who have repeatedly wished to change that, along with several of the other policies I enforced with an iron fist. _

_If something happens to me, they will come for you, even if they don't know that you exist, and I simply cannot take that risk. You must get far, far away from our home. I have another that I purchased with enough proxies and relays that no one should be able to find it or you. I'm so, so sorry you had to find out like this, my love, but I am doing what I think is best, and even now am doing what I hope is best for you, and for our son. _

_With Love, _

_H.M/All For One. _

By the time she finished reading the letter, her tears were running freely and smearing the once-dried ink.

Kurogiri's smoky appearance didn't fluctuate as the woman broke down crying in front of him. But he did push the box of tissues closer within her reach.

Inko slowly managed to get her breathing under control, wiping the streaks from her cheeks.

"Is th-that why you're here? The sa-safe house he mentioned?"

"Yes, your husband has a bodyguard that he wanted me to have you and your son meet with. However, with the way things have unfolded, he also wished for my charge and I to accompany you as well."

Wiping the tears from her face, Inko felt like the entire world's weight was on her shoulders.

"How quickly do we need to leave?"

"It would be wisest for us to leave within the day; my quirk will let us depart this very moment if it is required."

Standing up, Inko put the letter back in the case before closing it.

"Give me a few hours to grab everything and get Izuku ready. Don't mention any of this to him please, I'd rather know for sure before we tell him."

Standing himself up, Kurogiri used his quirk to open a portal against one wall.

"Very well, I'll be back in two hours, as I imagine young Shigaraki is getting hungry. I shall see you then." And without another word, he was gone.

As the wisps of smoke faded away, Inko began the daunting task of packing the essentials and gathering her resolve to wake up Izuku.


	2. Chapter 2

It took all of All for One's focus to keep All Might out of reach. All for One was powerful and experienced, more so than even All Might, but both knew the other needed only a single clean hit to decide the fight.

Had he been given the few more years he expected before this clash, All For One would have had many more quirks to combat the so called 'strongest hero' and crush him beneath his heel, but as it was he made do with the assortment he had. Air Resistance was ensuring All For One had solid footing, forcing All Might to actually land a hit to send him flying rather than his usual predictable tactic of using raw air pressure to destabilize opponents.

Blow after blow rained down for both fighters, an onslaught of grazes, narrow dodges and evenly matched strikes. Their 'arena' had started as All For One's hideout in the Coruscant District, but the intense fighting had left both combatants exposed to the cold morning air standing amongst massive piles of concrete rubble and twisted rebar. All For One silently took solace in the fact none of his subordinates or family were here to witness the titanic conflict.

All Might was panting heavily, neither of them had landed solid blows, the most damage either had was light scratches from debris and minor bruising. Taking a breath, deeper than most lungs could support, All For One released a torrent of white flames, making sure they would end just short of reaching their target. All Might took a defensive stance and braced with his arms in front of his face attempting to avoid the blinding light of the flame.

The brief distraction was all All for One needed, using Spring Leg, Air Push, and Drill Arm, he surged forward towards All Might driving his rapidly spinning arm drill deep into the flesh of his rival. He enjoyed the widening of All Might's eyes as his arm bore itself deeper into his side, blood spraying violently from his mouth. The edges of his arm hooked into the bloodied flesh and pulling it in deeper,until the drill tore itself out of his side in a spray of blood and viscera.

Confident with his strike, All for One reverted his arm to normal as he watched All Might, the so called 'Symbol of Peace', the world's 'number one hero', collapse to his knees, a gaping hole in the left side of his torso. A little lower than he would have liked, but certainly a wound that would be fatal before long.

Staying on guard, All for One watched carefully as All Might attempted to stand, bloody coughs wracking the Hero's frame as he attempted to stand on his feet before collapsing into the rapidly forming puddle of blood and organs beneath him. Blood gushed from his mouth as well as his side. As much as he wanted to sit and watch the pathetic hero bleed out into the dirt, it was only a matter of time before helicopters showed up and his face would be on national television and that wasn't something he could afford to risk.

"You're just like Nana, All Might. All talk and a relentless drive to stop me, but yet again it is the hero's blood on the ground while I stand all but untouched. Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be." All For One savored the look in All Might's eyes, an intoxicating mix of fear, desperation and rage that only a dying man could have.

As he walked away from the soon-to-be-corpse, he reached for his phone to dial Kurogiri. If he was quick enough he could potentially catch him before he contacted Inko. He hadn't gotten the call from Inko yet so she was likely still at the Doctor's with Izuku. An errant, distracted thought by the criminal mastermind was the moment All Might had needed.

In another world, a world where he had the four years he'd expected, with more quirks accumulated, he would have turned in time to see All Might charging him, organs trailing behind him in the wind. Perhaps if he'd collected a speed quirk, he would have managed to duck ever so slightly, losing his sight but keeping his life…

Here, and now however, All for One only managed to turn slightly, only catching a brief glimpse of the fist headed towards his face before he breathed no more.

As All Might stood there, hole in his chest, he fought the urge to vomit even though he wasn't sure he was still able to. He'd avenged his master, yes, but he felt no satisfaction from doing so. All he felt now was hollowness that he hoped was only coming from the gaping hole in his side.

As he stared down at the rapidly cooling corpse with a blood splatter for a head, he accepted the grim reality that the gruesome sight wasn't as pleasant to see as his darkest dreams had led him to believe it would be.

* * *

"Izuku, honey, it's time to wake up."

Gently shaking her son's shoulders, Inko hoped she was making the right choice. She could barely contain the feeling of dread that settled like rocks in her knotted stomach.

"Mmmrm, yeah mom?"

As her four-year-old son opened his eyes and let out a yawn that made her want to just wrap him in a blanket until this all blew over, she took in a deep breath to collect her thoughts and tried to figure out a way to avoid shattering her son's entire world.

"Your father… he... had an accident at work, sweetie. We're going to be staying with some friends of his for a little while."

Izuku's eyes widened a bit, before furrowing into what she called his 'Hisashi face' as he attempted to process what she had just said.

"Is… is Dad ok?"

Oh, her precious baby… No cheers about getting out of school, no worries about seeing Katsuki and their play date tomorrow. His first thought was to see if his Dad was ok. He truly had the heart of a hero…

She wrapped her son in a gentle hug.

"I don't know Izuku, we should find out soon though. Is there anything you want to take with us? I'm not sure when we'll be back."

Izuku took a moment to think. "My drawing notebook and my All Might figure and uh… my pajamas?"

Inko couldn't help but let out a snort despite the situation.

"Sure sweetie. I was planning to take your pajamas already, but we can take your notebook too. Do you want to help me fold the clothes while we pack?"

He smiled, perking up instantly at the idea of helping his mom.

"Never fear! For I am here! To help fold clothes!"

* * *

When Izuku slung on his backpack, he expected his mom to lead them out the door and to the car, but instead she asked him to sit on the couch while she glanced at the clock every few minutes. Quickly getting tired of waiting, he decided to amuse himself by kicking his feet into the couch as he rocked back and forth.

However, when purple smoke started pouring out of a rift in the open space of the living room, he lost his balance in his surprise and tumbled over with a shout.

A smokey figure dressed in a suit stepped out of the rift, and Izuku couldn't help but stare in wonder. He'd never seen a quirk quite like it before.

Kurogiri looked down at the source of the shout, narrowing his 'eyes' as they fell upon the All Might onesie Izuku was wearing before looking back over at Inko.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Midoriya?" Kurogiri's voice echoed with a serious tone.

Most children fled in fear whenever Kurogiri spoke, terrified of the echo and timbre of his voice. However, his newest young charge was unlike most children.

"Woah… So cool!" the green-haired boy exclaimed,voice devoid of the fear Kurogiri had anticipated.

As Inko grabbed their bags, Izuku walked up to Kurogiri with his backpack on his back, bouncing from one foot to the other in excitement. Kneeling down, Kurogiri looked him in the eye.

"So, you are the young master Izuku I presume?"

Nodding so fast Kurogiri was worried he'd hurt something, Izuku finally let loose the barrage of questions he could no longer hold back.

"Oh my gosh you just walked out of a cloud of smoke there was nothing and then you were all like WOOSH and mysterious and your voice sounds awesome! Are you always like that or can you turn your quirk off?! How far can you warp? Do you have to be able to see it or-"

Kurogiri cut the young child's energetic rambling off by patting him on the head.

"Calm down, young master. We will have plenty of time for questions later. We are going to get the rest of our group together before we head to your new home. Now, let me help your mother with the rest of your things."

Nodding quickly, Izuku stepped out of the way as Kurogiri grabbed the last suitcase Inko was struggling to pick up, receiving a relieved "Thank you." from Inko.

With that, Kurogiri opened another portal, and led the pair to the next chapter of their lives.

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki sat on the crate in the warehouse, staring across at the... man? sitting across from him. As tall as a shipping container even while sitting down, he cut an intimidating figure to most people, even while obscured with a cloak and hunched over.

Gigantomachia stared back from his spot, sitting hunched over on the ground but still towering over the small child, he wasn't sure what to think of the boy. When Kurogiri came to get him, Machia was excited at the prospect of a job that required him, but being told instead that they were fleeing the country with his master's heir quickly killed his anticipation. Being left alone with his master's ward leftt him with a feeling he couldn't quite describe. It didn't help that the kid just wouldn't stop staring.

He was used to kids gawking at him sure, but this was something different. 'Empty' was the only word he could truly use to describe the kid's stare. All he was able to gather from Kurogiri was that the kid had been recently taken in by Master, and that his quirk was very destructive. When the portal opened, Machia let his shoulders sag in relief. Finally something got the kid to glance away from him.

When an even smaller figure came literally bouncing out of the rift and looked around in wonder though, he almost wished to go back to the staring. As Izuku's eyes landed on Gigantomachia, the goliath saw them widen as they followed his figure from the ground to his covered head. He prepared himself for the imminent scream of fear, but all he got was an awed "So tall..."

Running back over to the portal, Izuku almost made his mother trip as he tugged on her dress to get her attention. Setting her bags down, she picked him up before finally looking at where he was pointing excitedly.

"Sweetie calm down! What's got you wor-oooh my God."

Gigantomachia let out a snort. That was more in line with what he was used to. As Kurogiri followed Inko out of his portal and it closed behind him, he asked the question that Gigantomachia was fairly sure he knew the answer to.

"This is the mistress and the young master I assume?" Maki's voice was deep, with a rumble to it that could be felt within your bones.

At Kurogiri's nod, he stood up, rising to his minimum height of 13'2 before taking a knee, still utterly dwarfing the small woman but making his intent clear.

"Greetings then. My name is Maki Gigan, though your husband tended to call me Gigantomachia. My lord wanted me to guard both you and the young master if something were to happen to him."

Waving her hands in front of herself as best she could with Izuku cradled in her arms, Inko's fear quickly turned into embarrassment.

"Oh please! You don't have to bow! Just call me Inko! Please, just call me Inko."

As Maki rose, Kurogiri made himself known again.

"With introductions out of the way-"

Kurogiri walked over and picked up Tomura, who had been staring at the newcomers blankly.

"- let us make our leave."


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we are, the safe house Master Midoriya prepared."

As Inko stepped out of the portal, she immediately noticed the air felt warmer, with a bit more humidity. Looking around, she noticed they were in the front yard of a home with a long driveway.

"Where are we exactly Kurogiri?"

"A place your husband thought large things could disappear easily, and as far as from Japan as we could get while still keeping you somewhere relatively peaceful. We are in the United States, far from those who would attempt to find and harm you, or the young masters. I believe this is the state of Texas."

* * *

As Inko cleaned the pans from breakfast, she thought about the last week and the dramatic shift in living conditions she and her son had gone through.

She certainly had to admit the house was unique. The front door was the first thing one noticed, with it being fourteen feet tall, and having a smaller door located in the middle standing at seven feet in height.

That particular design motif carried on throughout the rest of the house, with more small doors inside larger ones. Even the bathroom was designed with a tub that could hold a normal sized person, or someone the size of Maki.

It was honestly terrifying how much Hisashi planned for. With extra rooms, counter space, and general storage she felt absolutely tiny in the fifteen foot tall rooms. With three bedrooms already made, it was a simple process of buying beds to convert two of the storage rooms into more bedrooms. Izuku was staying with her, Tomura was with Kurogiri, and Maki took the third.

Thinking of her new house mates, Inko wasn't sure what to think of those her husband kept in his company.

Kurogiri seemed to carry a calm, stoic air that seemed detached. Little Tomura however, she worried for. What little she was able to glean was that Hisashi had recently found him after an accident with his quirk and took him under his wing to protect the boy. Losing Hisashi just after getting a semblance of stable life seemed to put him right back to square one.

Maki however, seemed to be fairly polite and took his job seriously, with the giant making sure to fully check the house before letting them enter. She still remembered the sound of his spine popping when he walked through the front door and stood to his full height. She didn't realize how much he hunched until that moment.

Her introspection was interrupted as she noticed Tomura peeking at her from around the corner of a hallway. Giving him her calmest smile, she gestured towards the table she had just finished setting up. As he made his way towards the chair and climbed into it, he stared at what she had set out for breakfast with visible confusion on his face. Drying her hands, she walked towards the table and gave the child an arm's length of distance between them.

"I had Kurogiri get me an American recipe book. These are waffles and pancakes; the waffles are a bit crispier, and the pancakes are soft and fluffy. Do you want the waffles?"

Tomura shook his head.

"What about the pancakes?"

As Tomura silently nodded, she gently placed a pancake on his plate before grabbing the syrup.

"Do you want some syrup? It's sweet."

As Tomura nodded again, she poured some syrup on his plate.

"I'm going to go wake up Izuku. I'll be back in just a minute."

Heading towards their room, Inko couldn't help but worry about Tomura. In the days since their move, he hadn't said a word to anyone. Inko wasn't going to press him, but she was certain Kurogiri was starting to worry in his own way.

As she cracked open the door, she saw Izuku still asleep in bed wearing his old All Might pajamas. He'd outgrown them a few months ago but it was a fight she hadn't been willing to have with him at the moment. She'd just about gotten him ready to give them away when he'd found out the news about his quirk and the move. They'd been all he wanted to sleep in for the last few days.

"Izuku, sweetie, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready."

She wished she had her camera on her as Izuku sat up and rubbed his eyes while the ears of his hood flopped in front of him. Her son was just too adorable for his own good.

"What's for break-?"

Izuku's question was cut off though as a resounding '**_CRASH'_** sounded from the kitchen, accompanied by the sound of glass shattering. Running into the kitchen, Inko turned the corner to see Tomura sitting on the floor surrounded by broken glass, with the door to the cabinet holding the cups wide open.

"Tomura, are you ok?!"

As she crossed the distance, she heard the thundering footsteps of Maki heading towards the kitchen. While she checked him over for injuries, she heard Maki in the doorway stopping Izuku from following her.

"Careful young lord, you aren't wearing shoes, that glass will hurt you."

As Inko was finishing her inspection, Tomura let out the faintest of whispers as tears dripped down his cheeks.

"I was thirsty… I'm sorry..."

Wrapping him in a hug, she kept her face as calm as she could.

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok. I'm not mad, I was worried you had gotten hurt. Glasses can be replaced!"

Now consoling the shaken child, Inko picked him up with some effort and carried him back to the table before setting him down in his seat and kneeling in front of him.

"Accidents happen! Now lets see about getting you something to drink. Do you want juice or water?"

Inko was able to make out "juice" between his sniffles as she grabbed a glass from the back corner of the cabinet, noticing that the front of the shelf had crumbled away. Kurogiri had informed her about Tomura's quirk recently, but it was the first time she'd seen it used on anything.

Handing Tomura his juice, she gave the young boy a pat on his head before noticing Maki holding up Izuku in one of his massive palms.

"Izuku, how about you help Mr. Maki find a broom and dustpan?"

Maki seemed to catch her hint as he turned and carried Izuku away from the kitchen.

"Come, young lord! We shall hunt for the broom and dustpan!"

"Yeah!"

Once they were out of earshot, she tilted Tomura's head to look her in the eye.

"Tomura, it's fine. Quirk accidents happen. I broke more than my fair share of cups when I was still figuring out my own quirk."

Petting his hair, she began to hum a lullaby she used to sing for Izuku when he was a baby to further comfort the boy. Eventually, she heard tiny, rapid footfalls coming down the hall.

"I am here!"

Pointing the dust pan in the air like a sword, Izuku struck the most heroic pose he could, getting a giggle from Inko at her son's early morning energy. Not long after Maki rounded the corner, his massive hand was holding the broom she asked for.

Tomura had also stopped sniffling and was now slowly sipping on his juice. Rustling his hair, she gave him a grin before standing up to grab the cleaning items.

"My little hero. Now let Mr. Maki set you in your chair while I clean this up."

Pouting, Izuku crossed his arms and puffed out his chest.

"I can do it! I'm a big kid!"

Easily picking up the four year old, Maki chuckled.

"Sure you are, young lord. But the glass is still everywhere and we can't have you cutting your feet on any of it."

This logic did not seem to phase the child in the slightest. Especially since Maki himself was still barefoot, his skin hard enough to stop any glass from piercing it. That issue was quickly forgotten however, when he saw the pancakes and waffles laid out on the table.

"OOOOH, what are these?!"

Putting a pancake and waffle onto Izuku's plate, Maki chuckled. "These are pancakes and waffles young lord. An American food."

After slathering both in syrup for the boy, Maki left to try and find another broom to help Inko.

Tomura watched them both as he sipped on his juice, making a concentrated effort to keep his pinky finger off the cup before getting lost in his own mind. His internal storm of thoughts were then interrupted by a small hand poking his side.

"Pssst. Can you help me?" Izuku's voice was lowered to a childish whisper. In other words, fully audible, forcing Inko to pretend she wasn't able to hear him as she swept the glass into a neat pile.

Nodding in response, Tomura waited for him to continue.

"Mom said you have a quirk that made things disappear." The emerald-haired boy stated in a blunt manner only a child could before pointing at his waffle. "Could you use it on this? I don't like that it's crunchy…"

Covering her laugh with a cough, Inko waited to see how Tomura would react.

After a moment of consideration, Tomura reached out and touched the waffle with all five fingers, watching it closely as both the waffle and the syrup covering it disintegrated into gray dust before settling under a layer of syrup on the plate, leaving the plate spotless of food.

"Wooooooah."

Inko returned to sweeping, pretending to not notice the children's actions.

"_ Izuku, you little angel." _

* * *

Maki chuckled as Izuku and Tomura ran circles around him. Even while using him as a makeshift jungle gym, he couldn't help but marvel at the confidence the pinky-covering gloves had given Tomura when it came to interacting with the world around him.

As Izuku fell from climbing his back, he caught the four year old (and a half the young lord would insist) child with ease in a single large hand. Even though Tomura was six, he was so small for his age that Maki was able to catch him with just as much ease.

"Careful Izuku, we don't want you getting hurt."

Izuku's childish giggles made it hard for him to speak, but he eventually managed to squeak out a "Sorry, Uncle Maki!" before running after Tomura, who had slid down from his perch on Maki's shoulders.

"It is amazing how much more open the short time he's been under Inko's care has made him."

The echoing voice of Kurogiri had caught the giant off guard, but he suppressed his reaction with an iron will. He knew the purple bastard loved to scare the shit out of people on purpose, so he shrugged in response to Kurogiri's statement instead of giving the dark miasma of a man the satisfaction of seeing him jump up in surprise.

"You know what they say; nothing beats a mother's love. Though from what she's told me, I think Izuku had a hand in it too. How's the job hunt going for you, by the way?"

Kurogiri let out a hearty chuckle at the question.

"Amazon was more than happy to hire me at two and half times its normal wages for a delivery man. Depending on how things go, they have joked about adding a two-hour guaranteed delivery service provided by me personally for any order. Premium pay, of course."

Maki had to take a moment to catch his breath from the deep laughing fit Kurogiri's words had sent him into.

"Bwahahahahaha! Who would have thought it?! The great warper Kurogiri, with the words 'Delivery Man' on his resume!"

Kurogiri's yellow eyes narrowed at Maki's unwarranted amusement before opening a portal and letting a shower of salt water rain down upon the giant, sending him into a spluttering fit.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! Did you _have _to use ocean water, though!? It's such a damn pain to wash it all out!"

Gazing off to where the two children were now pointing and laughing at Maki's soaked form, Kurogiri didn't speak a word to Maki. All the gargantuan bodyguard needed to know was that his shadowy associate was mocking him through the smug aura emanating off of him.

"I don' wanna go to school!"

As Inko drove the car Kurogiri had managed to get for the family, she glanced in the rear view mirror to see Tomura angrily pouting in his booster seat as Izuku slept in his car seat.

"Now Tomura, you're a big kid, and big kids go to school! They'll also help you learn English so you can read the signs and other things when we go out! Besides, Izuku will be with you."

It had been a tough choice. Now that Izuku was five, he needed to start going to school. Tomura had been recovering for the past year so they hadn't forced him to start school around that time. Instead, he was going to be taking the same classes as Izuku until he had enough of a grasp on English to move on to more advanced topics.

After a fifteen minute drive to the boys' new elementary school, she picked up Izuku with one arm while Tomura walked over to hold her other hand.

"Huuuuuuh? Where are we?"

Izuku's groggy question had Inko bracing for the inevitable waterworks that would come after her answer.

"School, remember that you were starting today with Tomura, right?"

"Oh… right…"

It wasn't long until they reached the classroom they would be in, where Inko was greeted by a young woman with neon green hair that rapidly shifted to yellow upon seeing them.

"**You must be Miss Midoriya! Oh wait, errrrr.. **You must be Miss Midoriya, I'm Mrs. Smith."

Though Inko had a decent grasp of English, she was thankful Mrs. Smith had swapped to Japanese for her.

"And you two must be Izuku and Tomura! Nice to meet you!"

Tomura hid behind Inko's leg as Izuku buried his face into her shoulder. However, Inko knew the worst was yet to come from both of them. Setting Izuku down and turning around, she made a show of mock anger.

"Now boys, what did I say about a proper greeting?!"

Simultaneously they bowed midway before saying their practiced greeting. "Hello Smith-sensei, I'm Midoriya Izuku/Shigaraki Tomura," the boys spoke, each slightly echoing the other.

A vibrant red had fluttered through Mrs. Smith's hair as she suppressed giggles over the amusingly cute sight. Giving a slight bow herself, she greeted them back before telling them to explore the room at their leisure. Seeing the boys wander off to explore the classroom, Inko took the chance to get rid of any final worries on her mind.

"So how long are they going to be in their own class?"

Mrs. Smith took a moment to think about it.

"It really depends on how long they take to get a basic grasp on English. I'd say a couple weeks, maybe a month? At that point they'll get introduced to the rest of their class with me as a teacher's assistant and translator."

"That's good. Izuku wanted to learn English because he's a huge All Might fan but Tomura had only just started learning."

Now that the children were sufficiently engrossed in playing, it was time for Inko to drop the bomb.

"Ok boys, behave for Mrs. Smith! I'll be back to pick you up after lunch!"

As Izuku played with the new toys with Tomura, he turned and waved.

"Bye mom!"

Heading out Inko had to hold back tears. Her little boy was growing up!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Inko was across the hall and flinging Izuku's door open before she was fully awake, rushing to Izuku who was sitting in the middle of an ash pile shirtless.

"What's the matter sweetie? Where's your bed? Did Tomura pull a mean prank?"

She didn't think Tomura had it in him to pull something that mean. But, children were children and playful teasing wasn't uncommon. That thought was dismissed when Izuku sniffed before shaking his head no, refusing to look up at her, hands firmly tucked into his armpits, hands in fists.

"N-No, it wasn't Tomi-nii…" When Maki's large door opened into the room, she saw his large shadow with Kurogiri's eyes glowing not far behind. Tomura's silver hair could be made out against his neck-brace.

"Then what happened sweetie?"

Izuku grabbed one of the small chunks of wood left of his bed before making sure all his fingers were touching it, before they all saw it disappear and crumble to dust.

"I did it…"

As they exited the hospital, Izuku's gloved hand (Tomura's first pair they had kept for sentimentality) in her own as they walked to the car, Inko mentally went back over the news the doctor had told her.

Izuku's quirk _wasn't _a slow acting adaptation quirk, it was a slow acting **_copy_**quirk. When the doctors ran a DNA and quirk analysis test, they managed to figure out how it worked. When Izuku's cells came in contact with foreign DNA, it searched for the foreign cells' quirk factor and copied the structure of it. This was then copied by nearby cells as it slowly spread until every cell in Izuku's body had a copy.

Basically, once Izuku's body copied a quirk, he had it permanently as far as the doctors could tell. With some extensive testing, it was shown that skin contact was required, and even then it was prolonged or repeated contact that triggered the copying process. Essentially, Izuku wouldn't copy every quirk he bumped into on the street, but close friends and family were almost guaranteed to pass their quirks to him.

Speaking of, apparently Izuku had her quirk too! For how long was anyone's guess. Maki and Kurogiri's quirk factors were also found, but it would still be some time before their quirks manifested. Whether that would be days, weeks, or months was anyone's guess.

Izuku poking her thigh got her attention. "Does this mean I can be a hero mom?!"

Doing the best she could to hide her worry, she rubbed his hair, noticing just how airy it had been getting as of late.

"Yes, yes you can Izuku. Let's get home and tell Uncle Maki and Tomura the good news!"

* * *

Izuku rushed into the house to try and find Tomi-nii. He had to tell him the good news!

As he zoomed around the house, he searched all of Tomura's usual spots. He wasn't on the couch watching tv or playing a game, he wasn't in his room, and he wasn't in the secret base in the attic either!

Eventually he gave up and went to find Uncle Maki or Uncle Kuro. Kurogiri was at work, so that meant Maki had to know where he was! He eventually found his large uncle sitting near the closet in the laundry room. Maki held his hand up in a "shh" gesture before gesturing to the closet.

Izuku walked up to the door before knocking. "Tomi-nii? You in there?"

A loud "Go away!" was his answer.

That was not the answer he was expecting. "W-why?!"

Silence was all he heard.

"Tomi-nii?"

"I'm a monster..."

That answer was far from good enough for him. Stretching as high as he could towards the doorknob, it was too high for him to reach. Getting frustrated, an idea struck him. Taking off his left glove, he slapped it to the door before Maki could stop him.

As an Izuku sized hole suddenly appeared in the door, and he put his glove back on before angrily stomping with all the force a five year old could muster towards Tomura.

"You are not a monster!"

Tomura could do little more than stare wide-eyed at Izuku and the hole he made. "But my quirk-"

"Is awesome! It's like the new space hero Thirteen's quirk! Their quirk is a giant sucky thingy! Besides… we're like actual brothers now!"

Izuku's grin was contagious, as Tomura found one slowly working its way onto his face.

"Yeah… I guess we are more like brothers now aren't we?"

Following Izuku out of the closet, they were greeted to the sight of one Inko Midoriya angrily tapping her foot.

"Izuku…. Why is there a hole in what was a perfectly fine door?"

* * *

A five year old Pony Tsunitori squirmed in her seat. She was so excited! Her teacher said they'd be getting two new kids today! The teacher said they were Japanese and had been learning English before they joined her class.

Ms. Jones clapped her hands after announcements and the pledge of allegiance to get their attention.

"Ok class! Today you're finally gonna meet Izuku and Tomura! Remember they might have a hard time understanding you! If you're having trouble, Mrs. Smith will be able to help! Now let's give them a warm welcome!"

She gestured towards the door, which opened to let in two boys and who she assumed was . They stood in front of the class before bowing like she'd see in her dad's kung fu movies.

**"Hello! Please take care of us, we're in your care."**

…She didn't understand a single thing they had said besides "Konichiwa" meaning 'hello'. Mrs. Smith seemed to find it funny before bending over and whispering in their ears. The green haired one blushed brightly while the other buried himself in his jacket. The green one spoke first.

"Er, sorry. I name Midor- er, Izuku Midoriya, this my brother Tomura, we hope to like here many?"

Some of the meaner kids giggled, but she was fascinated at his ability to speak two languages when she could barely speak one!

"Very good Izuku! Now, does anyone want to share a table with them?"

Pony stood in her chair, waving her hand in the air frantically.

"Pony! Thank you for volunteering, would you two please take seats with her?"

As the two boys made their way to her table, Mrs. Smith took a seat in an adult sized chair not far away. Class started as normal with a roll call. She was surprised Tomura's name wasn't after Izuku's, she thought they were brothers! Apparently his last name was… Shiggy Room Key? Or something like that? That put him next to her when they had to line up though!

Ms. Jones eventually passed out a paper with a black and white picture on it, with the names of colors on it of what color the item was supposed to be. As she started coloring the banana yellow she started talking to her new classmates.

"So, if you two are brothers, why is your last name different?"

The young girl's question surprised Midoriya, who jumped, bumping his knee on the bottom of the table and causing one of his crayons to fall under the table.

"I'm sorry! I'll get it!"

She slid her chair back to crawl under the table before a loud THUMP echoed in the classroom as she bumped her growing horns on the edge of the table, making her fall on her butt as she rubbed the base of her horns to ease their ache. The doctors said their sensitivity should go away soon, but they still hurt whenever she bumped into something unexpectedly.

From her spot on the floor though she watched as the crayon floated slowly into Izuku's outstretched hand before he set it down before offering a gloved hand to her.

"You, ok?"

Nodding her head she took his hand before standing up and retaking her seat. The teacher kept an eye on them from the front. It wasn't the first time Pony had bumped her horns on something, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

As she grabbed her crayon to start coloring the apple, Izuku seemed to be thinking of the words he wanted to use.

"Tomi-nii my brother, but he not kaa-san's. **What's the word Mrs. Smith?**"

"Adopted, Izuku."

Izuku nodded his head, sounding it out. "A-dop-ted. Tomi-nii a-dop-ted brother."

Pony colored as she listened before giving him her full attention after she colored the leaves of the apple.

"Ooooooh, that's cool! I don't have any brothers or sisters, I wonder what it's like at times."

"Loud." The first word Pony had heard Tomura speak in English earned him a shove from Izuku.

"I am not!"

Tomura snicked before unleashing his secret weapon. "Watashi ga kita!" the silver haired boy quipped mockingly.

Izuku's face flashed neon red before burying his face into the table.

Pony looked between the two in confusion before looking at Mrs. Smith.

"He said 'I am here!'"

She immediately looked back towards Izuku and Tomura.

"You mean like All Might?!"

That got their attention, nodding their heads.

"All Might is so _cool _! He's all like _'pow' _and _'boom' _and _'woosh! _'" Each sound effect was punctuated with a punch and other feisty motions.

"Pony! Quiet please! It's coloring time, remember? That means we use our quiet voices."

This time it was Pony's turn to go red. "Sorry Ms. Jones…"

Tomura snickered at her, but Izuku was looking at her with stars in his eyes.

"All Might is coldest! I want be him when I big!"

Giggling Pony nodded. "Me too! My papa's a huge fan! I'm wanting to go to UA when I get bigger!"

With that, Pony, Tomura and Izuku colored with idle chatter until it was time for recess.

Once the class headed outside they flocked around the two new kids. Mrs. Smith was barely able to stop them from overwhelming Izuku and Tomura. She eventually got them mostly calmed down and picked one boy with flying squirrel wings attached to his torso and arms who raised his hand.

"What are your quirks?!"

Izuku's eyes furrowed, "Quirks?"

Mrs. Smith clarified for him. "**Quirks."**

"Ooooh, Kosei! Yeah yeah yeah! Our qu-irks. You have… trash?" "**Mrs. Smith I need something that we won't mind losing."**

"Ok kids, does anyone have anything they don't mind losing?"

Pony had been watching from the sidelines and raised her hand. "I do! I do! I do!"

Face contorting cutely in concentration, her horns popped off before wobbling over to Izuku and Tomura as a new pair rapidly grew to replace them.

Izuku pulled Tomura out from behind the teacher, before grabbing both horns out of the air and passing his brother one. Taking off his glove, he watched Tomura do the same, before holding the horn out for everyone to see.

"Alright Tomi-nii, on san. Ichi. Ni! San!"

On cue both him and Tomura touched their fifth finger onto their horns, which quirkly started turning gray and fell to ash. Some kids stepped away in fear while others watched in awe.

"Woooooah, it's gone!"

That response out of all of them caught Tomura off guard. Raising his head, he looked Pony in the eye for the first time since meeting her.

"Not, scared?"

Pony thought about it for a moment.

"I am, but not really? I'd be angry if you did that to my lunchbox though!"

Mrs. Smith watched with a small smile on her face as the kids brought random things for the two boys to decay, before they finally dared them to touch the old stump that was in the middle of where the kids usually played soccer.

To be honest… she probably should have stopped them. But the stump was old, and the school just didn't want to pay to have it dug up with heavy machinery. With both of them putting hands on it, it wasn't long until the only thing left of the old rotting stump was a pile of ash filling a divot in the dirt.

After that she shooed the children off to go play before they could get any ideas that would get her in trouble.

* * *

Izuku's day was going awesomely! He made a new friend, Tomura was being less and less grumpy, and Pony even gave him one of her apples if he let her try his katsudon!

Not to mention the other kids weren't freaked out by his and Tomi-nii's quirks. His day couldn't possibly get any better!

With class over, Izuku was skipping with joy as they headed out to the parent pick up area. Whispers quickly picked up when a very large portal started forming off to the side. Izuku grabbed Tomura and Pony's hands as he ran towards it in excitement as Maki's large form stepped out followed by Kurogiri.

"**Uncle Maki, Uncle Giri! Today was awesome I met a friend and she's really nice and the kids thought mine and Tomi-nii's quirks were cool and Pony gave me an apple for some of my katsudon and she wants to go to UA too and-"**

Maki chuckled as he set a large hand on Izuku's head to get him to calm down, while Kurogiri kneeled to be eye level with Pony who was hiding behind Izuku.

**"Izuku, I believe you have someone you mean to introduce us too? It is awfully rude to leave them excluded.**"

Izuku blinked before realizing the faux pas he had inadvertently made.

"Sorry! Pony, this Uncle Maki, and Uncle Giri. This is Pony! She new friend today."

Maki chuckled before waving to the small girl.

"Hi there little one, Izuku said he let you try some of his katsudon?"

Pony shyly nodded.

Leaning forward slightly, Maki held a hand up in a stage whisper but didn't lower his voice at all.

"That means he likes you, Izuku doesn't like sharing his katsudon hardly at all."

"Uncle Maki!" Neon red, Izuku started 'attacking' Maki's shin as Tomura laughed, with Pony joining in not long after.

Standing, Kurogiri brushed imaginary dirt off his suit before waving to the teacher on duty.

"I hate to interrupt your fun, but we must be going. **Say goodbye to your friend boys, Inko will be home and we want to greet her with a nice hug don't we?"**

Nodding, Izuku gave up his 'assault' on Maki's shin and bowed towards Pony.

"Bye Pony, see tomorrow!"

Waving excitedly, Pony headed off to where the rest of the kids were waiting and whispering.

"Bye Izuku! Bye Tomura! See you tomorrow!"

Skipping into the portal, Izuku lead the way as Tomura followed not far behind. He was wrong, his day did get better!


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku couldn't help but feel silly in the giant black robe he was wearing. Though his uncle tended to wear cloaks he never cared for the look himself. The absolutely tiny graduation cap between his horns didn't help matters either. As he followed in line towards the school gym he ducked under the frame. While the normal graduation route usually entered from the door in the corner, the school decided to use the large shutter door so that he could follow his class in line without having to use his quirk.

Glancing at the bleachers, he saw his mom being passed a tissue by Kurogiri, Tomura making sure to catch everything on camera. Maki sat nearby, where Izuku could usually be found during pep rallies. The large 'chair' had been Pony's project in shop, with the school planning to keep it for any other large bodied students in the future.

As the music played he couldn't help but think back to how the past decade had changed so much yet so little…

* * *

When Izuku's fluffy mass of hair turned into green and black smoke, no one was really surprised. When nothing else changed it was a bit more bizarre, but Izuku liked his fleshy self, as cool as being living smoke was he was fine with it just being his hair.

Currently all Izuku could do was open a fairly small portal within his line of sight and that was it. While Kurogiri could warp to specific coordinates, it was through a mix of practice and experience he was able to do so.

Inko found it funny that Izuku's hair was more compliant as smoke than it was as his actual hair. With a bit of experimentation they could bind it in different styles, but if too much force was applied it would slip through like a liquid. Izuku was just happy he didn't have to brush or comb it any more.

Ever since Tomura had moved to his proper grade, Pony Tsunotori and Izuku had been glued together at the hip. It came then as no surprise when Izuku's smoky green hair was parted by a pair of horns the day he turned eight years old. What _had _surprised the family was the complete absence of Maki's quirk in the young, rapidly growing boy.

Pony loved having a horn buddy, with the both of them spending time practicing controlling their horns. It had led to an interesting discovery for the children and parents though. Apparently Izuku's quirk copied everything a little _too _well, with Pony and Izuku discovering that, once their horns were off their head, they were able to be controlled by either of them.

With a bit of testing, Doctors were able to determine his quirk's copy was a little _too _perfect. Because the copy was so exact, the two quirks had identical quirk genes and factors. An example the doctor gave was if he copied the quirk of someone who could remove their hair and harden it into a weapon, he and that person could use each other's hair with their quirk.

* * *

It wasn't until he was fourteen that Maki's quirk started showing itself. His skin got tougher, he required less rest, and he started going through clothes every month almost. By the time he was sixteen he was eight feet tall. The last time they measured he was almost the same size as Maki at thirteen feet base, not including his horns.

It had been an… interesting experience, to learn more about his Uncle Maki's quirk. Besides the physical enhancements it gave, it had another interesting aspect. As he and his uncle did strenuous exercise, whether through fighting, or just a solid workout, they accumulated energy as they did so. They could then 'consume' the energy, to grow in size, drastically increasing their strength and durability. The downside was they couldn't control how long until they shrunk down.

As the energy in them would fade away as they rested, so too would it happen if they consumed it. Basically, once they were big, they were stuck like that for however long it would have taken the energy to fade away as if they hadn't.

The energy also had a variety of other uses, they could consume it to substitute actual rest, at the expense of running the risk of shrinking down before they were ready,causing great strain on their bodies. Maki once told him about how he had to fight for an entire week when he was younger on three hours of sleep. It was because of his incredible durability, and his ability to stay in the game for long periods of time, that his uncle had named it "Rolling Stone". Tomura got a good laugh at that one at his choice of names.

* * *

"Izuku Midoriya!"

The call of his name snapped him out of memory lane, and realizing he zoned out a little, he moved from the line he was waiting in and followed the laid out carpet.

As he walked near the stage, he took his diploma before posing for a quick picture with his principal. Even with the stage giving him four extra feet, the guy barely came to Izuku's shoulder. As he headed towards his seat, he lost himself to his thoughts again as he waited for one other name in particular.

"Pony Tsunotori!"

There it was. At five foot three, his friend hardly came up to his hips. Her cap sat between her horns much less comically than his did. As she posed with the principal she smiled in his direction before taking her seat in the row behind him. From there it was an unremarkable stretch of drawling speeches from the valedictorian, principal, and a few others before they finally did the silly string flip ceremony and they were free to mingle with friends and family.

As he headed to his family, he saw Pony head towards her mother. Mrs. Tsunotori was an American hero with a Minotaur quirk, while her dad had a minor hair controlling quirk and was a stay at home dad.

As his mom collided with his thigh in tears, he patted her back as Tomura punched his other leg.

"So, little Zuzu's all grown up and graduated. How's it feel to be an adult?"

Rolling his eyes as he comforted his mom, he answered Tomura's question.

"I don't know, probably like this."

Tomura blinked in confusion.

"Like wh-"

"Tooooomi!"

Tomura's question was interrupted by a blond bombshell missile known as Pony knocking the wind out of him. Hugging him with all her quite formidable strength, Izuku wasn't sure if his brother's face was red from being unable to breathe, or embarrassment.

"I haven't gotten to see you in ages! You started college at UA and I never got to see you and Zuzu was being a stick in the mud because he missed you!"

"Wha- I was not!"

Tomura awkwardly hugged Pony before she stepped away to give Inko a hug. He scratched his head a bit in embarrassment.

"Yeah uh, sorry about that. I've been studying for midterms and with UA having a dorm policy I haven't had much chance to see or talk to anyone."

Pony's crossed arms and pout could kill lesser beings.

"You could have texted! I know you stay up late so don't give me the excuse of not wanting to wake me up!"

As Tomura looked around for help, all he got back was a smug grin from his traitor brother, Kurogiri's indifferent stare, with Maki and Inko pretending not to notice his plight.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll try and do better!"

That seemed to satisfy her before she turned and gave Izuku his hug.

"Your brother is so mean Zu! How do you put up with him!"

Hugging her back with a single hand he chuckled.

"With lots of aspirin."

Pony adopted a thinking face before looking back at Tomura.

"Makes sense. Anyway I'll see y'all later, mom wanted to talk about something!"

And with that savage blow to Tomura's pride, she skip-galloped back to where her family was watching in amusement.

Standing with a groan, Maki made his presence known.

"If her mom's going to talk about what I think she is, I've got something to tell you too."

Rolling and cracking his neck, Maki continued.

"With you being out of school, and UA hosting its heroics entrance exams in another five months, I'm upping your training. Before now we haven't had many chances to train you in my quirk, but starting next week, I'm training you in mind, body, and quirk."

Izuku couldn't help but gulp. Spring break had been hell week for him. Maki had allowed him only a couple nights of sleep as he kept himself going purely through Rolling Stone.

Inko came to his rescue by smacking Maki's shin with her purse.

"That's enough! We're here to celebrate him graduating, not scare him half to death!"

Turning to Kurogiri, Inko gestured towards Izuku.

"Now, Kurogiri, how about we show Izuku his surprise."

As a portal formed to life behind the sharp-dressed man, he bowed before leading the way through, followed by Maki and Tomura, then lastly Izuku himself.

"Oh my god I can't believe y'all did this."

They were at a Hawaiian seafood restaurant. And he didn't mean Hawaiianthemed, no, they were on the actual island of Honolulu.

"Surprise!"

Inko smiled at Izuku's reaction.

"I know you miss some of the seafood I used to make when we lived in Japan, but because of their quirk laws we figured this was the next best thing! It was Kurogiri's idea, the big softie. You like it?"

The sudden, encompassing hug from the green haired giant that Inko, Tomura and Kurogiri found themselves in was all the answer they needed.

* * *

Izuku found Maki waiting in the middle of the family's large estate. With it being little more than an empty pasture with their house towards the front, it was perfect for Maki and Izuku to cut loose.

"Alright Izuku, with UA's exam five months away, I'm going to train you until you can take on All Might himself! Now, think fast!"

That was all the warning he got before a hastily thrown punch with the force of a train behind it collided with his hasty guard. Maki quickly backed up before crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Why did you block my punch?!"

Izuku was so confused by the question he actually dropped his guard.

"Because I didn't want to get hit?"

Maki quickly used his deceptive speed to close the gap, nailing a punch straight to his gut.

"Wrong answer! If you didn't want to get hit you wouldn't have blocked it with your body!"

Even with his durability, a full power punch from Maki left him breathless. His look of confusion asked the question his throat couldn't.

Letting out an annoyed grunt, Maki continued. "Why didn't you block with a portal? You've seen me and Kurogiri spar! I spend more time punching and kicking myself than I do him!"

"I- **cough** get it."

"Until now, we've been training just your body and quirks, now we're training your _mind _! Now use the energy from that love tap I gave ya. We're starting big today. You're going to need practice fighting smaller opponents at full size."

Nodding, Izuku took off his shirt and pants before feeling himself enlarge to 20 feet, with his large build he was almost as wide as a bus now. He was thankful for the briefs he wore with their ability to grow, but by god did they chafe.

"Not large enough for what I have in mind. You're going to do nothing but try and dodge or warp my hits until you have enough energy for full size. Consider the hits you take motivation for not getting hit, and either way you're building up!"

"Yes sir Uncle Maki!"

What followed was a brutal beatdown, with Maki easily slipping around Izuku's sloppy portals, and his large size making it harder and harder for Izuku to simply dodge out of the way. Even when Izuku's leg was as large as Maki, the juggernaut's hits were still enough he'd have some bruising.

Izuku didn't realize how big he had gotten until Maki stepped back. Now that he finally had a moment to think he realized the familiar stretched feeling of max size, he'd only failed to notice because Maki had been keeping himself to scale after a certain point.

"Take five, I'm going to go grab something, enjoy the view."

Thankful for the chance to catch his breath, Izuku flopped onto his butt with an earth shaking thud.

Standing as tall as a seventy feet, Izuku did appreciate the view, it wasn't often he and his uncle went all out. The last time he had done it he'd capped at only eight stories. It was honestly one of the greatest views, as well as one of the oddest. With most trees barely reaching his waist if even that, he had an unobstructed view for miles. If he squinted he could see the large power lines that went from city to city off in the distance.

"Alright! Break times over!"

Maki came back with an engine block. He carried it like someone would carry a stack of books instead of a several hundred pound piece of machinery. He sat it down a ways from Izuku before turning and staring him in the eyes. It always felt weird to look _down _at his uncle like this.

"I've heard you mutterin' to yourself at times, and had Shiggy take a look at your journals for me, and I feel it's time we tested what makes your quirk so unique. I want you to pick up this engine block for me."

As Izuku began to walk over towards the engine Maki held a hand up.

"Without standing up, or moving in any way."

Eyes narrowing, Izuku looked towards the engine block.

"_ I could warp it over to me, but that can't be what he's talking about. Which journal was he talking about? I think I've written about my quirk in at least three of them over the years…" _

Izuku looked at his hand, the odd tanlines from where his gloves normally covered his pinky readily apparent at his large size.

"Well what are you waiting for! Pull it to ya!"

Realization dawned on him then.

"_ My mom's quirk is the Attraction of Small Objects! Small is relative… so if her quirk lets her pull something she can fit into a single hand…. Then that means!" _

Holding a hand out towards the engine block, Izuku felt for the familiar mental tug as he sunk his psychic hooks into the block. It began to slowly lift up and started moving towards his hand as he did the same gesture his mom had always done.

"There we go! I was starting to worry Tomura was right about you muttering being just the wind between your ears! Now I want you to try and use it on me!"

Even though his uncle was about three stories tall at this point, he could still reasonably fit the large man into a single hand.

As he reached out towards his uncle, he felt much greater resistance as he tried to hook him. With much more effort, his uncle started to leave the ground at the same rate the Engine block had previously.

"Alright that's enough! I want you to give me one of your horns, and then I want you to create and hold the largest portal you can until you shrink down! After that we'll do light exercise and call it a day."

Nodding, Izuku dropped his uncle to the ground before willing one of his horns to come off, another immediately growing to replace it. After that, he created as large of a portal as he could, its large green form easily being triple the size of himself. Thankfully the air over their property was a no-fly zone, so he didn't have to worry about messing with any planes on accident. As Izuku waited for his time to run out, he felt the pressure increase drastically to hold the portal open until it was taking all of his focus just to hold it open. Eventually it became too great, and the portal dissipated into nothing. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was almost staring his uncle in the eyes, a mix between him shrinking and his uncle growing to match him.

"Just as I thought… the larger you are the larger the portal you can make…. Last test. I want you to try and hit me with that horn. Now that we know how well it scales up, lets see how well it scales down. I want you to rest a bit, then try and move this-," Maki gestured to Izuku's horn, that was as big as Maki himself, "-with everything you've got. We're then gonna have you grow until you're able to do so, got it?"

Izuku got the feeling he wasn't going to be having an easy day for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

"Happy birthday to Zu! Happy birthday to Zu! Happy birthday I-zu-kuuuuu! Happy birthday to you!"

Blowing out the 'one' and 'eight' candles, Izuku smiled at the moment of peace he was getting in the middle of Maki's training.

With UA being on summer break, Tomura was back home, and for once, out of his favorite black hoodie. With his hair being almost as bad as Izuku's was as a kid, Inko had taken him to the barber and he had come back with a crew cut. It was honestly bizarre seeing his brother's face clearly for a change.

Tomura, and Izuku by proxy, had naturally dry skin. Maki's quirk had helped Izuku massively in regards to that, but Tomura still had to moisturize like the devil.

Pony was across from Tomura, staring at him without blinking, until he started squirming in his seat and he had to finally ask.

"What? Is there frosting on my face or something?"

Pony finally blinked, before blushing and looking away when she realized she had been staring.

"Your eyes… I didn't realize how red they were."

Inko was so happy she was recording this.

"Awww! Tomura's becoming a lady killer! I told you a haircut would make you look more professional!"

Tomura didn't know how to get himself out of that hole, so he instead turned his focus towards Izuku's snickering.

"Oh can it Smoky! I'll make sure to show any girl you bring home all of your baby pictures! Especially the one where your hair ate a brush!"

Holding his hands up in surrender Izuku fought to hold in his snickers.

"I didn't say anything!"

He adopted a thinking pose after a moment.

"Although... maybe Mom's onto something. She's starting to wonder if you're ever gonna bring a girl home."

A horn jabbing his cheek had him looking over at Pony whose face had gone tomato red with an angry pout promising him pain if he didn't shut it.

Inko flashed a grin wider than a cheshire cat's.

"You know Izuku… I haven't heard you mention bringing any girls home either."

Izuku made vague gestures in Pony's direction, causing Inko to roll her eyes.

"Oh please, I mean a girlfriend! Pony doesn't count."

Holding a finger up in protest, Izuku's hand slowly fell when he didn't have a comeback.

"Just hand me the damn knife so I can cut me another slice of cake."

* * *

Today was the day. They would show they had what it takes to get into one of the world's top hero training colleges. Both Izuku and Pony had spent the last five months training almost every day. Him with Maki, her with her mom.

They just finished an early supper when their phone alarms started going off, letting them know they had an hour until their tests began. Inko was beside herself with worry as she paced back and forth.

"Do you two have everything? Spare clothes, extra pencils, ID and passports? Oh and Izuku are you wearing the right underwear?!"

Following her checklist, both Izuku and Pony checked each item off the list. Izuku even double checked the tag on the pair he was wearing to make sure. Pony loved Inko, thinking of her almost as a second mom, but her worrying could be a _bit _much sometimes.

"Yes ma'am Miss Midoriya! Me and the big lug have triple checked everything! I even have a bottle of keratin supplements in case one of us overdoes it today!"

Wringing her hands in a dishrag, Inko nodded as she continued pacing.

"Right, keratin! How could I forget, what else would you need… Extra gloves for Izuku?"

Pulling out one of three sets he had in his backpack, Izuku grinned at her.

"We're fine mom I promise!"

Looking at his phone, he noted the time before dropping it in one of his backpack's pockets..

"On that note, let's go! I want to be thirty minutes early in case there's an issue with our arrival."

He formed a portal under Pony, before having her drop onto his shoulders. Her scream was music to his ears as she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I could have used my horns you know!"

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that? Besides, you know it wouldn't last long enough for you to use during the test. This way _I _get my fun, and _you _save your strength!"

Waving to Inko, they made their way out the front door, Izuku ducking underneath the door frame to avoid bonking Pony.

Pointing into the distance, Pony stood and struck a pose.

"Onwards my valiant steed! Today UA! And tomorrow, the world!"

She was able to keep her serious face and pose for all of five seconds before she had to sit back down and grab his horns to stop from falling off, she was laughing so hard.

Rolling his eyes, Izuku opened a portal that should be just off the entrance path of UA. Kurogiri made sure he could confidently nail coordinate portals as long as he had time to focus.

"Yes ma'am Princess Applejack!"

* * *

Ochako Uraraka was a bundle of nervous energy as she walked through the entrance of UA. She'd had dreams of doing so for years, but she couldn't help but swallow nervously as she mentally prepared herself for the test ahead.

UA wasn't just a world renowned hero training college. It was one of, if not _the_ _only_ colleges that offered free tuition. Between the principal's financing, ability to find tax breaks, hero donations, and government funding, UA was able to offer its services for completely free for its students.

As she looked out over the crowd though, it made her just realize how much of a draw that truly was for most people. UA's acceptance rate was in the single digits, not just because of their high standards, but also because of just _how many _students applied.

At 6'6, she was able to easily look over the crowd around her. Though she had made sure to work out extensively, and practiced her quirk to a degree she initially didn't think was possible, the sheer number of people was intimidating. Halfway up the path however, something caught her eye. It started as a dot, but as she got closer it grew and grew until a smoky green portal was visible for all to see. As a leg stepped out followed by another, she found herself following the leg up. And up. _And up _, until she was actually leaning back a bit to look up at the face of the person who walked out.

_"B-Big…" _

Big was the only word she could think to describe the massive form before her. If she had to guess, he was potentially twice as tall as she was. The blue jeans and button up shirt he wore implied it wasn't boosted due to size, and holy _crap _he had to be shredded. The rolled up sleeves showed forearms that didn't look to have an ounce of fat on them, with fingerless gloves covering his pinky finger. Her eyes slowly made their way to his face taking in the sheer size of his form. While his jawline was sharp, it wasn't unnaturally so, with a normal nose and green eyes, his face was fairly normal except for the green smoke that started just above his ears, and even replaced his eyebrows. The cute splatter of freckles across his face would look slightly out of place on most other men, but they seemed to work for him.

**"Did you get the destination right Izuku?"** A feminine voice in perfect english broke her out of her stupor.

The strange voice caused her to realize it wasn't coming from the man. Riding the man's large shoulders was a blond-haired, blue eyed girl with horns and hooves, who was holding onto a pair of matching horns on the man's head.

The man looked around for a moment before seeing the giant gate that led to UA.

"Looks like it, and Pony, remember to speak Japanese, we don't want to be rude." His voice was deep, with a slight accent she couldn't place.

Ochako tried to get the giant's attention.

"Um, excuse me. Are you sure you should use your quirk like that? Getting in trouble right before the exam wouldn't be good."

Seeing her, the man stepped back to give her some space.

"Err, sorry about that. Don't worry about my quirk though, we're from the United States, and because UA is a private institution, we were allowed by Nedzu to travel via my quirk, as long as we have our passports and return home straight from the exam, we won't have any trouble with the law."

He bowed in apology, causing Pony to let out a shout as she almost got flipped off his shoulders, earning him a slap on the head when he stood back up..

"I'm Izuku- wait no, Midoriya Izuku. And this is Tsunotori Pony."

Pony gave a wave from her resting place.

Bowing back, Ochako gave Pony a wave.

"Uraraka Ochako, pleasure to meet you Midoriya-san, Tsunotori-san."

"You too Uraraka-san!" Looking down at Izuku, Pony continued. "**Did I say that right?"**

Izuku gave her a thumbs up.

**"Yay!"**

Starting towards the door with Uraraka, Izuku continued the conversation.

"Do you think you could help me find mine and Pony's seats? My kanji is rusty and I wouldn't trust Pony to follow instant noodle instructions without a translator."

* * *

Izuku _hated _systematic seating. Well, hate might have been a strong word, maybe disliked was a better fit. Either way, he and it did not get along in the slightest. Whenever a teacher tried to use it, it almost invariably ended up with him in the middle and a poor sap or five behind him being unable to see.

Whatever system UA used to organize, it seemed to have non-Japanese schools first, which meant he was in the first of almost thirty rows. Even hunched over his shoulders blocked the view of the first few rows behind him.

His annoyance at the situation was interrupted by Pony punching his arm before excitedly pointing at the leather clad voice hero that just started his way across stage.

**_"Gooooooood morning UA applicants! I'm your host, Present Mic, and today we'll be kicking our show off with a news segment, but before we begin, can I get a 'YEAHHHH!'"_**

Pony's moment to translate his sentence from Japanese to English was the only thing that saved her from the embarrassment of being the only voice in the silent auditorium. Present Mic's pose faltered slightly before he perked right back up.

**_"Tough crowd, reminds me of when I started stand up! Either way let's begin!"_**

Izuku's hand shot up before Mic could continue on.

**_"Examinee 74, you're on the air! What can I do for you!"_**

When the spotlight flicked on, Izuku spent every ounce of willpower he had to avoid messing up under the thousands of eyes.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but would it be possible for me to swap seats with someone in the back? The rows behind me can't see the screen." He nervously scratched his neck, all of the attention being a bit much even for him.

**_"Way to think like a hero examinee 74! Examinee 9275 could you please make your way down to the front? Once you two have taken your seats we can begin."_**

Once he and the other applicants had taken their seats, Present Mic continued.

**_"Every one of you today has passed the written exam, so now it's time to brief you on the physical exam rules!"_**

As Mic finished his exclamation, he spun in place before striking a pose, pointing a remote at the screen at the back of the stage.

**_"You little listeners will be released into our training grounds where you'll commence ten minute mock battles in super hip urban settings!"_**

The screen changed to show three robots surrounding the image of a city.

**_"You'll be facing three different types of robots each with their own value depending on difficulty! Choose carefully, your goal in this test is to use your quirk to raise your score as high as possible, but attacking fellow examinees is instant disqualification!"_**

"Excuse me sir but I have a question!"

The voice broke Izuku out of his planning as another examinee raised their hand. A spotlight appeared over him as well.

"On the printout you listed four types of villains not three, with all respect if this is an error on official UA materials it is shameful!"

**_"Alright examinee 7111, thanks for calling in with your request! The fourth villain type is more of an obstacle, it's worth zero points! It's not that it's impossible to beat, but more there's really no point. I recommend my listeners try and ignore it and focus on the ones topping the charts!_**

**_"That's all I've got for you today,_**

"Excuse me sir I have a question as well!"

When the spotlight came over him again, Midoriya was more prepared.

"What are the rules about collateral damage?"

**_"While normally Heroes try to keep collateral damage to a minimum, we encourage examinees to go all out as long as no one is hurt! With that, I'll sign off with a little present, a sample of our school motto. As general Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, a true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes. Are you ready to go beyond? Let's hear a PLUS ULTRA!"_**

The examinees who could see Izuku's grin in the dark light shuddered at the almost feral look of it.

* * *

When Izuku made it to the bus for Training Ground Beta dressed in a cheap muscle shirt and sweats, he noticed a problem immediately. Well, _almost _immediately. He _may _have gotten a bit distracted at the bus driver being Ectoplasm.

While the bus was open layout, and plenty long enough to fit a chunk of the applicants going to Training Ground Beta, there was no way for Izuku to fit without physically crawling through the door. Ectoplasm noticed the problem and went to pick up the phone on the dash, probably to get a truck or something similar for him.

"Err hold on Mr. Ectoplasm sir, about how far away is Training Ground Beta?"

Ectoplasm paused to think for a moment.

"**It's one of the closer training grounds, about five miles, you planning to run or something?**"

Rolling the number over in his head, Izuku ignored the question and asked his own.

"About how fast are you going to be driving?"

Ectoplasm stared at him for a moment..

"**About thirty miles per hour, you sure it won't interfere with your results? You won't get a handicap bonus.**"

Izuku started stretching and doing breathing exercises to get his blood flowing.

"No sir I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern though."

"EXCUSE ME!"

The blue haired guy from the auditorium came up to Ectoplasm from his seat.

"If we are allowed to run may I join him? If my engines have a chance to warm up I will perform better on the exam."

Ectoplasm sighed in defeat.

"**Sure go ahead, does anyone ****_else_**** want to run ten miles before a rigorous physical test?**"

As engine-legs joined Izuku in stretching and breathing, no one else moved to join them.

"**Good, we leave in five minutes.**"

As Izuku finished stretching, he hopped in place a bit before greeting his fellow runner.

"Midoriya Izuku, I hope we both do well on the test today."

Bending the waist at an almost perfect ninety degrees, Izuku wondered if his fellow runner had more mechanical bits than just his legs.

"I am Iida Tenya, I agree and hope that we both do satisfactorily on this exam!"

* * *

"So uh, does anyone else see the giant _casually keeping up with a bus _?!"

Pony turned to where the rest of the bus was staring out the window. Izuku seemed to be running after the bus as it started off, with a smaller figure running right beside him, seemingly with just as much ease.

"Oh! That's Izuku-nii! He's really fast and strong!"

As the other examinee's looked between the blond bombshell and the guy the size of a bus that was easily keeping up with one, they all mentally put her in the '_ scary big brother, do not date _' section of their brains.

As people swapped from looking at her to Izuku and back, Pony felt a little embarrassed.

'_ Did I use the wrong suffix or something? I used what Tomura told me.' _Going over what she said in her head, Pony couldn't figure out what would cause that reaction.

* * *

It was about ten minutes later before the bus stopped in front of a massive gate. Izuku had started working up a sweat, and his companion seemed to be in just as good spirits. As Izuku stripped off his shirt and sweats though, his companion started moving his arms in a frantic chopping motion at Izuku.

"It is highly inappropriate to be stripping in public like that!"

Izuku tied the legs of his sweats through the straps of the shirt on one of the metal bars atop the bus. He then took off his gloves, making an idle note of the tan line going at an angle across his palm and the back of his hand as he handed them to Ectoplasm.

"Sorry, but I don't want to rip my clothes when I use my quirk. They may be cheap but I'd still rather not waste money."

Looking at his own custom-tailored pants, Tenya could respect wanting to avoid shredding clothing, he had done it more than once himself. Bowing sharply again, he apologized.

"I must apologize in that case! Wanting to avoid unnecessary damage is an admirable trait for aspiring heroes!"

* * *

In the dark monitoring room, Toshinori Yagi squinted at the computer monitor in front of him. As he was new to the staff he wouldn't be responsible for any points, he was just supposed to keep an eye out for any students who needed to be disqualified for breaking rules. He idly glanced at the scoreboard showing the top twenty students. While it was meant to be empty when the tests began, he couldn't help but note the name Midoriya Izuku sitting in first place with five hero points already.

Tapping Nedzu on the shoulder he gestured to the screen. "Is that supposed to be like that? I thought everyone was supposed to be at zero to start with."

Nedzu's expression changed to a slight smile as he sipped his tea.

"Normally you would be right Yagi-san, but this year we had a most interesting situation during the rules presentation. Midoriya's large stature caused others to be unable to see the screen, but before Yamada could begin or notice the problem himself, Midoriya called attention to the fact and swapped places with a student in the back."

Taking another sip of tea Nedzu continued. "Yamada-san figured the situational awareness and desire to act was worth at least a few points. Nothing to write home about, but enough to show we acknowledged his actions."

As All Might went down memory lane, he recalled a number of times something similar had happened without his notice before his accident. He rubbed under his nose recalling the embarrassment he felt.

"I suppose that makes sense."

* * *

Burning a bit of his excess energy, Izuku felt himself grow to about fifteen feet as he bounced in place. Everyone else had warmed up and stretched and the test was due any moment.

**_"Go!"_**

That was all Izuku needed as he pushed off the concrete to quickly reach top speed, Maki had made sure to train him to be able to react quickly.

"**_Well? What are you waiting for?! There are no warnings in real life! Follow his example and go go go! Wait, where is he going, he's no-"_**

No sooner did Mic single him out did he reach his destination. Not the overly large gate the rest of the group had started towards, no. His destination was much more solid as he collided with the wall of the testing area at top speed, barely slowing down as he used the energy from the collision to grow even more.

"**Oooooooh Yeah!"**

* * *

All Might blinked for a moment as he witnessed a student completely ignore the gate and make his own entryway.

"...Did he just Kool-Aid man his way into the exam?"

Nedzu's face betrayed nothing as he sipped at his tea.

"I do believe he did."

* * *

The crowd of applicants paused for a moment before a voice broke them out of the stupor.

"THAT WAS MANLY AS HELL!, YEAAAAAAA!"

A boy who appeared to be made of steel broke from the stunned crowd and followed the jolly green giant's example. He rushed straight through what little wall remained between the gate and the gaping hole caused by Izuku. The second impact to the wall caused an enormous and thick cloud of dust to rise up.

**_"Yeah! Breaking things! I like these guys' styles. Let's follow their lead Fumikage!"_**

A sullen bird-headed boy was suddenly jolted from his place among the crowd as a living shadow clawed yet another hole into the already battered wall.

"Dark Shadow wait, no!"

**_"HEY HEY HEY! You know there's a perfectly fine door right there right?"_**

Someone shouted up to him.

"I reject your doors and substitute my own!

* * *

"_ That was as satisfying as I dreamed it would be, now where's some robots to destroy?" _

Ignoring the dust that settled on his shoulders, Izuku's internal revelry was put on hold when he saw the cluster of two pointers gathered around a three pointer down the road and he continued on in his charge

As the three pointer unleashed its missiles at him, he raised his arms in front of his face as the missiles collided and he continued on through the explosion, growing noticeably bigger, now easily twenty five feet. Grabbing a two pointer by the tail with both hands, he swung it into the other bots in an arc, finishing his rotation, he placed both hands onto the three pointer's main body, before removing them as he saw the robot's chassis decay away into dust.

"_ That's eleven, not a bad start, lets see if I can keep it up." _

Warping to the top of the building he was next to, he looked around for any other clusters. Spying a one pointer approaching another student from behind, he made a portal before shoving his arm through and grabbing the robot's head. By the time the purple-haired candidate turned around, all they saw was a headless robot falling over.

* * *

Uraraka picked her hands up off a crushed three pointer as they shrunk and she attempted to catch her breath, surrounded by metal debris and robot chassis one could only accurately describe as _'squished' _. Rolling her shoulders, she could feel how sore they were getting from using her quirk.

She'd manage to rack up a decent body count by just growing her hands and dropping them on the robots, but it took a lot out of her, as the robots became more and more sparse, she debated on growing full size for a better view, but then she'd have to avoid stepping on other examinees.

Just as she started to go look for more robots, the ground beneath her rumbled as a massive robot revealed itself, as big as some of the buildings around her.

_"That's a bit much for just an obstacle ain't it?" _

From the commotion she heard, it sounded like a lot of people were running away from it, growing tall enough to see over the buildings, she saw several people tripping over themselves. She moved onto one of the bigger roads before growing to full size. Carefully stepping over the people running towards her, she made her way towards the zero pointer right as it destroyed one of the larger skyscrapers in the area. Right as she went to grab it, she heard a voice shout.

"**Asteroid Impact!"**

* * *

Izuku was confident in his point count. He had lost track of his exact score during the rampage he had carved through the robots that had crossed his path. He kept himself _relatively _small, never more than thirty feet tall, instead using the excess energy to keep himself running at peak efficiency. He was sure he'd feel it tomorrow, but it would be worth it.

He'd warped into crowds of robots and went all out in ways he normally couldn't with others nearby, using the robots as weapons as much as his own hands and quirks. More than a few robots that had tried to run away now had horns impaling them through the back of their heads.

As the ground started to rumble, he warped his way to one of the taller buildings to take stock of the situation. He barely managed to see the giant robot before the building he was standing on started collapsing, as he started to fall, he opened a portal below him and far above the robot.

"**Oh you motherfucker, it's on now!"**

As he fell through the portal, he consumed all of the energy he had stockpiled to grow to max size, his now massive form falling towards the zero pointer at a rapid speed.

"**Asteroid Impact!"**

Feeling the robot collapse under his weight was satisfying, and he had a moment to relish it before a massive form collided with him, sending him falling into the now empty main road.

It took him a second to realize what happened, when he was treated to the sight of brown hair immediately blocking his view. As the other figure pushed themselves up, and rubbed her head, he was treated to the view of a seventy-five foot tall Ochako Uraraka sprawled across his chest in what looked to be a form fitting sports bra and spats.

'_ Big, round, big and round…. and soft' _

His face flushed crimson at his thoughts, and when she realized the situation her face flushed just as red before she hopped off him. She seemed to want to cover her face before she extended a hand out for him to grab.

As she pulled him up to his feet, he came upon a startling realization.

'_ She's... taller than me!' _

"Sorry about that, I didn't expect you to drop in like that…" Ochako averted her gaze from the giant across from her. She had gotten a _very _good feel of his muscular form from her fall, and his form fitting briefs left _very _little to the imagination.

Scratching the back of his neck Izuku averted his gaze as well.

"It's fine."

**_"Time's up listeners! Make your way to the front! If you have any injuries, Recovery Girl will be with you shortly!"_**

Looking towards where Mic shouted from, they both relaxed as the test ended. As Izuku went to move towards the front of the exam area, Ochako couldn't help but ask.

"Are you not going to… shrink back down?"

"I... can't. I have to wait it out."

* * *

Carrying Uraraka as she sat in his palm, Izuku made his way to the front gates that now just barely let him pass through. As they reached the bus, he knelt down and set Uraraka down before dropping to seat himself near her.

He saw a little old lady gesturing at him and trying to shout up to him, so he opened a portal in front of him and in front of the now identified nurse before leaning his head through..

"Yes ma'am?"

Ochako had to cover her snickers, Midoriya's head coming out of a portal was almost comical with how large he was at the moment. The nurse was professional enough to remain stoic however, even if she only came up to his nose.

"Are you feeling alright young man? Do you need quirk suppressants or anything? Though, I'm not sure how well they'll work on you at your size."

Midoriya waved his hands before realizing his head was blocking her view of them.

"No ma'am, this is normal. Give me about thirty minutes and I'll shrink down."

Checking his form for injuries with a 'hmm', she nodded her head before moving on to the next participant.

Ochako rocked back and forth on her feet, arms crossed behind her back.

"Soooo, what's your quirk? I've been trying to figure it out but it's almost like you have two completely different quirks."

Izuku let his portal disappear as he spun and flopped onto his back with his head near Uraraka. He made a so-so gesture in the air.

"You're not _entirely _wrong. My quirk is called Osmotic Assimilation. Basically, I copy the quirks of those I spend a lot of time with. My size and portals are from my uncles, and my decay is from my brother. My Mom's quirk lets me attract objects that fit in my hand without touching them. It's pretty...handy."

Ochako fought to hold in her snickers.

"Oh my _god, _you did not just say that!"

Izuku grinned.

"You could say it was a bit of a… hand-me down?"

As Ochako burst into a fit of laughter, Izuku was happy to gain a new friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Ochako's laughter died down, Izuku couldn't contain his curiosity anymore.

"So now that you know mine, what's yours?"

Ochako looked away and swayed back and forth on her feet nervously.

"You kinda already saw it. I can get big and that's about it."

Izuku's brow furrowed in confusion.

"There's gotta be more right? I didn't see you at all until the end of the exam, and at the size you were at I know I would have seen you earlier."

Pushing her fingers together, Ochako's face was turning redder and redder.

"I mean, I can control _how _big I get, kinda, sorta. Look, I have a way to explain it, but you have to promise you won't laugh."

"Pinky promise." He held his hand up in the air, massive pinky straight up.

"It's kinda like a balloon. Normally my body wants to fill up the entire way, full size. If I stay between normal size and full it's kinda like having to hold your breath inside a balloon. I've started being able to grow specific parts, but they're _way _too heavy for me to move unless I grow other things and it's kinda hard to do so andohnoI'mrambling."

Sitting down, Ochako covered her face. "Oh god please just throw me into the Sun."

_'I wonder, could she grow her legs to increase her jump height, then go back to normal for more hang time?' _

Izuku, lost in thought, replied absentmindedly. "Nah, portals are _waaay _more efficient to get you out of Earth's gravity." Shaking his head to regain his focus, Izuku got the conversation back on track, even as Ochako giggled at his reply.

"That's awesome though! And way more versatile than my uncle's quirk! Once we go big we're stuck like that for a while, and we can't localize it at all! I have to be careful about how big I go, but you could go big for just a second to get somewhere high up, then shrink back down and not have trouble maneuvering!"

Ochako couldn't help but blink at that.

"You don't find the balloon analogy weird?"

Izuku blinked before chuckling, "I once compared my mom's quirk to a tiny fishing rod, and that's not even my worst one."

**_"Are either of you getting on the bus, or are you going to walk back?"_** Ectoplasm said nonplussed, the strange echo of his voice ringing out to the two.

Ochako looked up at Izuku before he gestured her towards the bus and stood up, still massive, but slightly less so than even five minutes previous.

"Go ahead, I can keep up fairly easy."

* * *

Pony had just started her way off the bus and towards the auditorium building. Since her test was conducted at the closest training ground, her group was the first one back.

"Hey, are you from America? I'm Kaminari Denki! You're pretty cute and you've got a strong quirk! You wanna go out sometime once school starts?" A taller boy with blond hair accented with a black streak had approached Pony as she headed for the auditorium.

'Ka-mi-nari… That's probably his name right? Is he asking me if I like the outside?' Pony thought, blinking confusedly at the boy.

"Uhhh...Sorry, Japanese no great. I like outside?" Pony tried her best to communicate with the strange boy but she had grown used to letting Zuzu translate for her.

She was trying to get her point across to the now confused boy when he suddenly went quiet and a familiar feeling settled in her hooves.

Thump….

**Thump….**

**_THUMP…._**

Turning around, she looked up to the sight of Zuzu as he followed the bus back to the auditorium almost a quarter-mile away.

"Zuzu-nii!" Pony cheered excitedly, jumping up and down to the confusion of the crowd around her.

"...Zuzu...nii? THAT'S HER _BROTHER _?!" Kaminari shouted with a mixture of horror and exasperation.

* * *

It raised eyebrows in the second year dorms when the usually sullen Shigaraki Tomura suddenly grew a grin a mile wide for reasons not even he could quite explain.

* * *

Pony shot two of her horns out towards Izuku, grabbing onto them as they flew towards Izuku. The crowd around her watched in a mix of fear and awe as the relatively tiny girl rocketed away towards a man almost six times her size.

Izuku was jogging contentedly alongside the bus when he saw an all too familiar sight. A small, blonde, Pony shaped missile was rocketing towards his massive form, surely planning on riding him back to the auditorium. He sighed and smiled before accepting his fate, nodding at the rapidly approaching 'Totally-Identified Flying Pony' and gesturing to the space between his horns.

Pony springboarded herself from her horns with practiced ease, arms spinning to keep her balance as she landed feet first on Izuku's massive head.

**"Zuzuuuu! How'd you do? I hope I passed! The robots were strong! How'd you do!?"** Pony tugged impatiently at Izuku's horns as he finished running alongside the bus, desperate to know how Izuku did in the exam. Both the students exiting the bus and the students gathered at the auditorium entrance stood in stunned silence, as they were greeted to the sight of a literal giant being ridden by what could only be described as an adorable horsewoman of the apocalypse.

"**I'm sure we both did just fine Pony, clearly ****_you _****have energy to spare but I- Wait... Zuzu-nii? Pony... We're not related. Have you been calling me that this whole time?**"

* * *

A panic nearly erupted in the dorms when Shigaraki Tomura started laughing maniacally, gloved hands wiping tears from his face.

* * *

"**Pony... Who told you to call me th-**"

**_Midoriya Izuku, please come to the principal's office at your earliest convenience._**

Pony was silent as she leaned over his brow to look him in the eye.

"**Izuku, what did you accidentally step on this time?" **Pony teased, lightly punching his horns before gracefully dismounting off her perch, still laughing at him.

Face flushing red, Izuku's eye dilated bigger than Pony's head.

"**I swear I didn't step on anything!"**

Onlookers weren't sure who was more terrifying, the half-naked behemoth that could crush them like a grape, or the comparatively tiny woman whom even _he _seemed afraid of.

* * *

"Izukuuuu, it's here!"

Inko threw open the door to the garage with a slam that startled him, almost causing him to drop the weight he was sliding onto the bench bar. Sliding it on, he clapped his hands to knock off any dust.

"What? What's here?"

Holding out her hand, Izuku's eyes immediately landed on the stylized UA on the front of the letter.

Gingerly taking it from her, he stared at it in awe.

"Do you… want to watch it alone?"

Shaking his head, Izuku opened the larger door around his mom.

"No, no I'm good. Let's open it in the kitchen."

As Izuku sat in his chair, his mom sat across from him. Using a letter opener, he cut a small slit in the envelope before ripping it wide open, causing a small metal disk to fall onto the table with a _clink _. The small projector started running, showing the image of an empty stage.

"Lower. Lower! I said_ LOWER! _I'm nowhere near as tall as All Might!"

The camera panned down to show a small chair and the even smaller form of the UA's principal sipping tea. The small mouse-bear-dog cleared his throat before continuing.

"Apologies for that, Midoriya. I'm sure you've been anxious since our meeting after the exam, and today I shall put your worries to rest!"

The principal took another sip.

"Now, you managed to destroy quite a number of villains over the course of the exam, I would even say you _might _have set a new record! But due to the… _unique _situation, you were not able to receive villain points for them. However, as I'm sure you remember, we don't _only _measure applicants by their ability to destroy a few robots!"

He gestured with his paw, causing a scoreboard to appear.

"Hero points are another measure, awarded for acts of heroism, selflessness, and forethought! With an impressive overall total of seventy-nine points, I am glad to welcome you to your Hero Academia!"

The image shifted to a clear picture of the entrance exam scoreboard, displaying the top ten scores.

**Position**

**Name**

**Villain Points**

**Hero Points**

**1st**

Hitoshi Shinso

80

0

**2nd**

Midoriya Izuku

30

49

**3rd**

Bakugo Katsuki

77

0

**4th**

Kirishima Eijiro

39

35

**5th**

Uraraka Ochako

60

8

**6th**

Shiozaki Ibara

36

32

**7th**

Kendo Itsuka

25

40

**8th**

Iida Tenya

52

9

**9th**

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

49

10

**10th**

Tokoyami Fumikage

47

10

"Izuku… What situation is he talking about?"

* * *

Now small enough to fit in the door, Izuku was still larger than normal, able to wear his sweats and shirt but still almost ripping them with his bulk.

Taking the stairs, it wasn't long before he eventually reached the large door to the principal's office. Knocking, he heard a polite "It's open!" before he made his way inside.

Inside he found a room that looked like a toy set compared to his current size. Even at his normal height he would have been even bigger than normal. Even the purple-haired student seated nearby dwarfed some of the furniture.

Sitting behind the desk, simultaneously being both larger and smaller than life, was the principal of UA himself, Nedzu. Gesturing with a paw, Nedzu waved him in.

"Midoriya! I apologize for the summons but we had some details to clarify from your test that required urgent attention."

Sitting cross-legged, Izuku was still twice as tall as the other contestant, and four times that of Nedzu. Even still, Nedzu had an air about him that terrified the normally jolly green giant.

The silence became heavy as Izuku fidgeted in place, glancing at the other applicant, whose face seemed impassive.

"So Midoriya, Shinso has already told me his story once while we were waiting for you to arrive. I'm going to have him repeat it, and I want you to verify if what he says is true. Do you understand?"

At Izuku's nod, Nedzu gestured for Shinso to begin.

* * *

Hitoshi had just finished running from a three pointer that had failed to react to his quirk. Catching his breath in a side-alley, he heard the sound of another approaching robot before turning around in a panic, only to see a headless robot falling over. Looking around, he didn't see anyone who could be responsible for the missing head.

Feeling his legs turn to jelly, he collapsed as he released a shout of anger, rage, and self-loathing.

_"Who was I kidding, of course UA would favor combat quirks… I guess it's a good thing I applied for GE as well…" _

A loud, deep voice broke him out of his internal monologue.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Hitoshi looked up, seeing the giant form of the student who broke down a literal wall with seemingly no effort. Hitoshi rolled his eyes at the 'noble' act of the other applicant.

"_ Ohhhhh yeah _, I'm totally ok! I just happened to be stuck in an exam with killer robots when all I can do is brainwash people! It just _had _to be robots. Nevermind that I could cause any actual villain to surrender before the fighting even starts! I'm going to be stuck clawing my way through General Education just because I don't have a flashy combat quirk!"

As Hitoshi paused to catch his breath, a distant part of his subconscious made a note that staying up two nights in a row worrying about the exam did not help his mental situation in the slightest. When he finally looked the giant in the eye, he noticed he seemed to be lost in thought before coming to a decision.

"Brainwash me."

That caught Hitoshi off guard.

"...What?"

Slamming a fist into his open hand Izuku continued.

"Brainwash me. I've already got a decent start and I can afford the delay. My quirks are destructive enough that as long as I can find robots I can wrack up points quickly. Brainwash me, it'll get you some points, then after a bit I can catch up with everyone else."

Suspicion filled every fiber of Hitoshi's being, but he couldn't afford to lose this one shot at potentially getting straight into the hero course.

"If you're willing to lose your chance at UA I won't stop you, but at least give me your name. I'm Shinso Hitoshi."

"Midoriya Izuku."

As Hitoshi felt his quirk latch onto Midoriya, he directed Midoriya to get them high enough to find some robots. He couldn't help but jump when a green portal formed in front of them as Midoriya walked into it. Cautiously he followed through to find themselves on one of the highest buildings.

"_ Well at least that explains how he snuck up on me. Wonder what his quirk is though." _

Pointing at a group of three pointers inside one of the buildings he could see through the glass, he gave Midoriya his order.

"Destroy those robots as quickly as you can."

He wasn't surprised when two portals appeared near Midoriya, he _was _surprised when his giant arms shot into them at blistering speeds, only to be pulled back through just as fast. The portals flickered slightly before Midoriya's arms shot back in and out. Turning around, he saw portals appearing around the three pointers as Midoriya's hands shot out and made contact, causing sections of the robot to collapse into dust.

_"Holy shit! Three, six, nine, twelve, fif-, eigh- shit I'm losing track." _

When the last of the three pointers fell, he released Midoriya from his hold. As the giant shook his head he came to awareness.

"Woah that was weird, how many did we get you?"

Shrugging, Hitoshi tried to appear as laid back as possible.

"At least eighteen. I lost track after that with how fast they were being dusted. You want to go back on your own?"

Izuku shook his head.

"The test is ten minutes, use me for five of them then we can part ways."

With how fast Midoriya had racked up nearly twenty points in the short time he was under Hitoshi's control, five minutes was plenty of time. The grin that split Hitoshi's face that moment would've terrified Shigaraki Tomura himself.

"In that case, let the carnage begin."

* * *

"And uh, then I sent him on a robot-murder streak, then we split up not long before the zero pointer showed up."

Nedzu sipped from his cup of tea.

_'Does that thing ever run out?' _… Izuku really hated his brain at times.

"So Midoriya, just to clear any misconceptions, would you say Shinso's story was accurate?"

Now only slightly larger than normal, Midroiya leaned back and ran over it in his thoughts.

"Sounds right to me. I'm not entirely sure what happened _while _I was brainwashed, but the before and after I remember fine."

Setting his cup of tea on his desk, Nedzu wove his paws together before leaning forward.

"Now what I would like to know, Midoriya, is _why _did you risk your chances of acceptance on a stranger."

Rubbing the back of his head, Izuku couldn't help but look a bit sheepish.

"I… wanted to help? I could easily think of at least five uses for his quirk in heroic situations that I myself wouldn't be able to be as useful in. The fact the test was heavily against his quirk while I could be unreasonably destructive with mine was almost the opposite of most hero situations in real life."

Nedzu smirked and nodded in agreement before sitting up straight.

"We obviously can't give you credit for the villain points you gained while under Shinso's control. However, I would like to praise you on your _heroic _, if slightly reckless, willingness to help others. On that note, both of you are free to go, you should get your results within the next two weeks. Goodbye!" Nedzu took another sip of tea from his cup as he gestured the boys out of his office with his unoccupied paw.

Izuku barely made it out the door before Shinso got his attention with a deep bow.

"Hey uh, I want to say thanks… for helping me. Even if I don't get into the hero course, it was nice to have someone believe I could do good with my quirk," Shinso said, straightening up to smile at Izuku.

Izuku smiled, returning the bow in kind.

* * *

"So that's the basic gist of it. Wasn't sure what he meant at the time so I didn't think it was worth mentioning."

Inko blew her nose and wiped the tears that had been building in her eyes.

"Izukuuuu, you angel. What were you thinking?!"

Inko shook her head.

"Nevermind, it's you, you probably weren't thinking at all were you," Inko teased, still wiping tears from her eyes.

"I am appalled and disgusted by your lack of faith in me. If I was still a minor I would call Child Protective Services to take me away from this abuse!" Izuku feigned, moving his right hand to cover his heart and his left to cover his forehead dramatically

Rolling her still teary eyes Inko shrugged.

"If you're calling anyone, it should probably be Pony, or _I'll _tell her you got your results already _and _that you checked them without her when she calls after getting hers."

Izuku's look of horror would have filled Tomura with glee.

"You wouldn't…"

Inko's cheeky grin and wave before she turned the corner to walk away was all Izuku got to see.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Maybe you should ask her on a date too while you're at it. Now go, I have to prepare your and Pony's celebration dinner." Inko's cackle echoed through the halls as she left for the kitchen, leaving Izuku to sweat.

"Moooooooom!" Izuku whined before sighing in defeat.

_'Why does every woman in my life love to torture me...' _

Izuku sat down on the massive couch in the living room and opened his phone to call Pony.

Izuku waited a brief moment for Pony to pick up the line before hearing the _'click' _of a connected call. "Hey Pony, I got my UA letter do you want to check toge-"

**"IZUUUUU IT'S HEREEEEE, IT'S FINALLY HERE ****_AHHHHH_**** !"** Pony screamed into her phone, Izuku recoiling from his own in an attempt to preserve his hearing. He should've known better but he couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Sooo, I'm guessing that's a 'Yes Izuku, let us calmly and professionally review our exam results together' then?" Izuku teased, the hollering and cheering of Pony emanating from his phone, now wisely set to speakerphone.

"Yes! Well, not the professional and calm parts anyways. It's a nice day out and Mom said I need to get out of the house before dinner at your place anyways, so I'll meet you at the Deku Tree in twenty minutes! See you soon!" The line hung up before Izuku ever had the chance to respond.

"Hate that name..." Izuku muttered, rolling his eyes.

Izuku sighed, stretching as he got up from the living room floor to wait for Pony at her favorite tree on the Midoriya estate.

* * *

"Well Pony? What are you waiting for? Don't tell me the _'mighty' _Pony Tsunotori is scared of a letter… I can almost hear the rumors now," Izuku snickered, sitting lazily against Pony's favorite shady tree on his family's estate. His left leg was lazily outstretched while his right was tucked against his knee, currently serving as Pony's backrest.

Pony was staring at the emblazoned letter she currently held. "Shut up Izuku! I'm not scared, I'm...thinking..." Pony fidgeted anxiously, her smaller form barely coming up to Izuku's kneecap even with her horns. "I'm just… worried what I'll tell Mom y'know? If I don't get in..." Pony tilted her head back as far as she could without straining, her steel blue eyes meeting his emerald greens, nervously searching for reassurance. Izuku stoically returned her gaze, blinking briefly before erupting in a roar of laughter.

Pony blushed crimson as her anxiety rapidly converted to fury, whacking him straight in his shin with one of her horns. "It's not funny!"

Izuku's laughing fit was brought to an abrupt halt as pain rocketed through his shin. He took a brief moment to wipe away a few stray tears forming from the strange mix of amusement and pain he was experiencing.

"Pony. I know you, and I know the competition we were up against. I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because of how absurd it is that you could think for even a _moment _you aren't better, smarter or more trained than anyone who isn't getting in on recommendation. Now hurry up and get this over with so we can go celebrate!" Izuku said, tilting his head down to smirk at Pony who was still trying to murder his shin.

Pony glared at Izuku briefly as her rage subsided, blushing briefly before smirking back as she rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, you're right. It's true, I _am _pretty amazing," she said, using the point of her horn to carefully open the envelope.

"And humble. Don't forget humble," Izuku quipped, adjusting his position slightly to see the familiar sight of a small metal disk gently plopping into Pony's hands.

"I think… it's a projector? How are we supposed to see out here though... Wait I got it!" Pony did a full one-eighty in the dirt to face Izuku's knee holding the small projector delicately in both hands. "I can use your knee as a screen!"

Izuku blinked and ran a hand across his face. "Pony I can't see if it's against my knee."

"Well… What else would we use?" Pony questioned, tilting her head back and forth as she looked at Izuku's knee.

"...The tree?"

"...Why didn't I think of that. The Deku Tree can be a home theater now!" Pony giggled as Izuku let out a sigh before smiling and shifted to sit cross legged facing the tree, gently patting his thigh, inviting Pony to sit on his lap.

Pony blushed briefly before smiling and eagerly bouncing to sit on Izuku's now crossed knee, her hooves dangling just above the grass. Pony wiggled back and forth on his knee, slowly adjusting until she found a comfortable spot.

Izuku was thankful Pony seemed to be focusing more on the projector and finding a good position than she was on his currently crimson flushed cheeks. 'She's adorable when she's embarrassed.

"Okay I think this is how this works?" Pony held the small projector up with both hands as it began to play. The slightly blurry image of All Might appeared, only mildly distorted by the ridges of the tree.

Izuku laughed and rolled his eyes before diverting his attention to the makeshift 'screen', "Well I guess it's better than my kn-"

"SHHHHH! IT'S ALL MIGHT! Wait, why is All Might in my UA letter?"

**_"Hahahahaha, I am here! As a projection! Now, Miss Tsunotori, you received an impressive score of twenty seven villain points! If we only measured by that, you'd have just barely made it in. However, we don't measure your worth as a hero by only how destructive you can be! Observe!"_**

_Gesturing grandiosely, All Might stepped to the side as a monitor came halfway into the screen, showing clips of Pony using her horns to snag other competitors out of rocky situations by the edges of their clothing. _

**_"You also showed true heroic spirit by helping other contestants when they got in over their heads, earning a respectable eighteen hero points! With a total of forty-five points, I am proud to award you the 16th highest scoring position into your Hero Academia!"_**

As the projector died, there was a beat of silence, then-

"**Eeeeee! I did it, I did it, I DID IIIIIIT!**" Pony shouted.

Izuku found his arm claimed by an excited Pony's hug.

Using his other hand to pat her head, he couldn't help but chuckle.

Heat flushed through Pony's cheeks. She was grateful that her face was currently buried in his shirt cuff as he gently patted her.

"See, I told you you had nothing to worry about! When I saw tenth place's score I _knew _you couldn't be far behind them!"

"...Shit," Izuku muttered.

Pony paused for a moment before releasing her hug, staring Izuku directly in his eyes.

"Izuku... What do you mean _'When I saw the tenth place's score?' _... Did you... already look at your results without me?" Pony pouted.

Izuku choking on air greatly amused Pony, even if she couldn't show it at the moment.

"I _may _have gotten my letter and read it early… And it _may _have shown the top ten scores and my position?" Izuku sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hopping off his lap and crossing her arms, Pony made her best attempt to look serious with a 'I'm not mad I'm disappointed' pose.

"And what _was _your position?"

"... Second place, by one point."

Narrowing her eyes, Pony tapped her hoof expectantly.

"And your final score was?"

"Seventy-nine..."

The tables were quickly turned as Pony choked at his answer.

"S-seventy-nine?! And someone beat that?! How?!" Pony gaped at Izuku, shock spread across her face.

Finally breaking from the staredown, Izuku looked away. "It's a long story?"

"Well Mamadoriya won't have dinner ready for at least another hour, so I know _you _have time to spill it, so _I've _got time to listen."

* * *

"...I hate you both," Izuku said, exasperated at his current predicament.

Tomura and Pony each had a hand on the other's back, both of them currently doubled over in the Midoriya dining room.

"OH GOD, OH MY GOD... AHA! AHAHAHA! I MIGHT ACTUALLY DIE LAUGHING!" Tomura wheezed, shakily pointing a gloved hand at Izuku's horns, his body wracked with laughter.

"I think they're _purr-fect _for you Izu!" Pony chuckled, failing spectacularly to contain her laughter. The two giggling fiends couldn't hold it any longer and collapsed to the ground, both holding their stomachs gasping for air between pained laughs.

Izuku wasn't exactly sure _how _he'd ended up with two _'normal' _sized green and pink striped party hats with mini cat ears on his horns, but he had. It took everything in him to not send Tomura through a portal into the nearest sewer drain.

Inko, Maki, and the Tsunotori's did their best to keep straight faces at the absurd sight of a nearly thirteen-foot tall horned goliath with not one, but two sets of cat ears. Kuro was preoccupied, stirring a large pot of katsudon stew, a home-cooked favorite of Izuku and Pony's.

"Yeah, real funny Dusty, laugh it up," Izuku sighed as he made his way towards the massive dining table designed specifically for him and Maki. Izuku had just removed the hats when they suddenly disappeared from his fingers and fell through two small portals, neatly seating themselves on his horns once more.

It wasn't like Kurogiri to pull pranks, but Izuku knew a portal quirk when he saw one, and that meant only one person was behind this heinous act. Izuku whipped his head towards the kitchen towards Kurogiri, who was still still diligently attending the various dishes Inko had prepared. "You...traitor!" Izuku shouted, leveling a massive finger at Kurogiri.

Pony and Tomura had only just picked themselves up from the floor when they once again found themselves curled over on the floor, somehow finding the strength to laugh even harder.

"Consider these crowns a gift for your success, Izuku," Kurogiri responded flatly, the natural echo of his voice carrying into the dining room.

Izuku blinked in confusion. "How are these-" Izuku pointed with both hands to his 'crowns', "a gift!"

"Ah, the ignorance of youth! Your crowns come with a lesson that is critical for all heroes to learn Master Izuku."

"And that would be…?"

"Humility, Master Izuku," Kurogiri spoke with a neutral tone.

Izuku sighed and soaked in Kurogiri's words, lamenting his complete and total loss to the master warper.

"I've got a gift for you too kid!" Maki chuckled.

Izuku gulped nervously. "A-and what would that be Uncle Maki?"

"An all-you-can-eat ass kickin' trainin' lesson." A wide toothy grin spread across Maki's face as he cracked his knuckles. "_ After _dinner of course though, I ain't a monster!"

Izuku slapped his face and dragged his hand down before smiling.

His family definitely loved him.

* * *

"Alright y'all, scooch together for me!" Celeste Tsunotori stood away from the family of misfits and Pony, a nice camera in hand.

"Inko you're in the middle, Tomura on her left, Kurogiri on her right. Maki, you big lug, you're behind Kurogiri. Izuku, your horns are out of the shot, get down on a knee for me. Okay now Pony, climb up on his knee and _try _to look cuter than normal."

As the family shuffled closer together, they made for an interesting sight. Kurogiri was dressed in his typical attire of suit and tie, and Inko was wearing one of her favorite dresses. Tomura was forced into a black button up and jeans, his crew cut having grown a bit to regain some of its shagginess.

Maki, lug that he was, didn't have much in the way of clothes. He had been large since he was young, so he never developed the habit of dressing nice. In a set of sweats and a muscle shirt, he had his nicest looking overcoat hanging over his shoulders in his best attempt to look presentable.

Izuku, having not hit his growth spurt until puberty, preferred to have a wardrobe that actually fit. Wearing jeans and a maroon button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, Celeste had to admit the cost of custom tailoring his clothes was worth it. And if the look Pony was giving him was any indication, her daughter agreed. Pony's outfit was one of her favorites, jeans with a red top and a belt to complete it. Pony just looked absolutely adorable if she said so herself.

Celeste snapped a quick photo of the family before continuing.

"Alright you guys, cheese on three! One, two, three!"

Of the two photo's Celeste took, everyone agreed the first one was better by far, and was the one that took the front space of Inko's UA scrapbook.


End file.
